Lone Wolf
by HeiKitsune
Summary: A closed heart can be caused by many things; the more in debt to ones sins the harder it will be to save them.Can a teacher, new friends, and old devotions bring a beast back form crushing his own soul? harem, some ecchi/ sexaul content rated M: I don't care how old you are but by clicking this you'll take responsibility for your actions not me...so suck it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, Hei kisune here! Hope you enjoy my story, and I don't sued by some hot asian women...on second thought...**

**I don't own Zelda, nintendo I do own half of the games so Ha! And Ha once more!**

***sorry I didn't post a new chapter, I am still working on it and it may be finshed or posted on christmas; I am 27 chapters in so far, I just edited a little here. Have a great holiday. **

* * *

Lone wolf

Chapter one: Teachers aren't supposed to do this… right?

The mansion was huge at least three stories high with an exterior made out of wood and brick, which was painted over with a lovely dark green color. The roof was dark brown with two small towers on the left and right side. Its front yard was massive, the size of at least half a football field, with lovely fresh cut grass and a curvy stone path way splitting into two. One headed towards the large oak wood door, the other to the garage door that was open showing a forest green Hayabusa motorcycle. The mansion itself was surrounded by an acre long seven to eight feet high gray stone wall. The front gate was pure black possessing a three triangle crest in the center, two on the bottom and one on the top connected together, painted in gold. In general the mansion was magnificent.

Going back further behind the beautiful mansion the sounds of forceful shout and strong yells of a young man echoed off the walls of the mansion and trees of the forest that surrounded it.

"HA!" He yelled as he slashed the air horizontally with his broad sword. His dark blond hair dripped sweat form hours of his rigorous workout.

"Ha! Hiya!" with a thrust of his right arm his blade flew straight and quickly spun into another horizontal strike; his white tea shirt was drenched in sweat from hours of nonstop training, but his body wasn't close to being tired as he continued his graceful swings, strikes, thrust and parries. His bright blue eyes glared fiercely at his invisible opponent whom he tried to hit with all his might.

With a roar the teenager jumped in the air with his blade lifted high and slammed it into at the end of his jumping strike. The ground caved with such force that the grass dislodged itself form its roots and in the air form the energy of the blow. The young man stood up from his crouched stance and released a steady follow of air. With the back of his left hand he wiped the tired and salty sweat from his forehead.

"….hmm, practice is done." The boy's voice was young and smooth even though he was practicing for five hours. "Now I have to clean the hot springs."

The young man turned on his heel to pick up the sheath for his sword, twisting his neck to straighten out its kinks as he walked to the back of his large mansion.

Link Akashiya, seventeen years old lived in the large mansion that was really owned by the Akashiya Corporation, that his parents owned. As he scrubbed the light brown floor of his large indoor hot spring, and as the warm mist caused the bunched up sleeves of his white shirt and rolled up gray pants to wrinkle and become damp in his sweat, Link couldn't help but thank his grandfather Rauru who would take over the mansion and, if Link chose, the family company as well when he turned twenty one.

That was a long time, three years. Three years living in a mansion were the only thing to keep him company are the nightmares of his past.

Link, leaning on the pole of his bush broom stared longingly at the soothing hot bath water with stalagmites soaking in its healing liquid, shook his head of such morbid thoughts.

'I've got to stop thinking stuff like that. I accepted this life so I shouldn't complain.'

As he continued to clean the lonely indoor hot spring, Link considered taking a dip in himself.

* * *

Hideskimori High school is one of many top graded schools in Kyoto. Fall was on its way and the winter chill was starting to settle in affecting the sakura trees as they started to wither slightly. The front gate was open wide to allow some students who have jobs and off campus clubs. Inside the school its self the students were working diligently to keep up Hideskimori standards.

"Akashiya-san, wake up!"

WHAM!

"OW!"

Except for one.

Rubbing his bruised forehead, Link glared lazily at the book that had bounced off his head and on to the ground, then he turned his head to the front of his fourth period classroom at the owner of the Ap calculus book; and his new found hate for hardcover. The women in front was clearly impatient with him and was not in a good mood as she attempted to burn Link with her striking blue eyes. This woman, Nayru Athena was Links new math teacher of three weeks; three weeks filled with multiple head injuries, embarrassing wake up calls, and the total disregard of one's personal space. Ms. Athena wasn't an evil teacher, quite the opposite; Nayru was one of those teachers few students met in a lifetime, and sometimes wish they didn't. She was a woman of average height; five feet, give or take a few inches, with a gray work shirt that hugged her body to show some of her modest figure and a matching gray pencil skirt. Her long blue hair was in a pony tail that fell over her right shoulder like a waterfall. Her naturally glowing face was stern and strict as she frowned at a glazed eyed Link; her light hearted alluring blue eyes glared at him form under her glasses, waiting for him to give her a valid excuse for his lazy nature.

Withholding a yawn Link said, "Yes?"

A tick mark formed on the right side of Nayru's head as she forced a smile. "You seem to 'enjoy' my class very much Akashiya-san, so you wouldn't mind staying for an extra two hours, in detention."

Link sighed and slammed his head on his desk as many other students laughed at his third punishment, this week.

The sound of the bell was a relief for both Link and the students as they rushed out of the classroom getting ready for gym and other classes. Link was just about to put his foot out the door, heading to the boys locker room-

"Akashiya-san, a moment please."

He let out a sigh; he knew that tone of voice. He turned to meet her behind her desk, but he nearly faltered in his step. Her eyes weren't their normal disapproval or glint of annoyance, they were lot softer. Then an image flashed through his mind, a woman long blonde hair a smile that was small yet held more love than Aphrodite. His mother, Nayru's eyes reminded him of his mother; kind, gentle, full of wisdom with a hint of sternness. Slowly memories of him and her smiling and laughing passed as he looked in the eyes of his teacher, reliving those moments before-

"Akashiya-san."

His blank mind was filled with Nayru's voice as he was broken out of his trance.

"Ah, um," Link recollected himself "Yes Athena-san?"

Nayru paused before answering him. "Akashiya-san is there any 'issues' that you need help with?"

The raised eyebrow caused Nayru to sigh, "You never turn in homework, you're always sleeping in class, and when I do have your attention, you give me a lazy answer or a witty comeback."

She paused again letting the info, which wasn't new to him, sink in.

"Although," She laid out many test and quiz papers, all of them having one hundred percent or one hundred and fifty percent. "You've completely and utterly destroyed all my test and quizzes; passing all of them with hundreds or higher; giving you the highest grade in the class of a one hundred and twenty."

She laced her hands under her chin, her eyes filled with questions and concern. "So then tell me, Link Akashiya, why do act out so much in class?"

Link didn't know if he should have been annoyed or shocked that she asked a question none of the other teachers have. Before he could answer the sudden buzz of the late bell rang.

"Oops, it seems I've taken up too much time," Nayru took a sheet a paper out of her desk and wrote Link a pass for his next class. "Here, and please think about what I said."

He took the pass and walked out to his P.E class, Nayru's question quietly sat in the back of his mind.

* * *

History. How he hated that class. Link sat in his desk trying his best not to jump out of the three story window as he gazed out of it.

Actually it wasn't the class he hated, no it was its teacher.

"Alright you brats shut up or you fail."

Ganondorf Demise, a man who probably matched his age in height as he was at least near eight feet tall and as wide as a the doors he walks through. His fiery hair was short but wild like his blazing red eyes that always burned with a passionate hungry that seemed to never be satisfied, besides his horrid personality, he was also a big perv. There wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't hitting on anything that was female and human, he didn't even try to hide it either; even teenagers weren't safe form his molesting gaze. One would think that the principle would fire him or he would be reported at the very least. Yet many have tried this and ended up not coming home the next day, not only that but Ganondorf wasn't just a big strong oaf, he was smart and had big people in high places.

"Oh," Ganon's voice was deep and sounded like glass cutting gravel. "Before we begin we have a new student today." His crimson red eyes had a certain shine to it, meaning the new student was female.

"Come on in dear and introduce yourself. "

She was, in all, cute. But not just 'cute' girl 'cute, she was cute as in hot next door neighbor's daughter cute. Bright red hair flowed down her back to her hip like a bloody water fall; her heart shaped face was small and without a blemish or pimple in sight, and finally what capture every boy's eye was her own. Blue as the ocean isn't what someone would use describe her wild blue iris's. They were deep, uncontrollable, yet had a motherly calm to them; one would even say her eyes were made of blue fire. Her style of dress was that of every female student in Hideskimori; a black and red plaid skirt that dropped just below the knees, black blazer with a yellow circle badge over her left chest and under the blazer was white colored button down shirt with a red ribbon.

"Um...H-Hi," her voice was a quite shy melody "My name is Malon Kisugarui. Uh p-please take care of me." She did little bow, a red ting spread across her cheeks.

Ganondorf's smile became a kind cobra. "Well aren't you sweet! Why don't you take a seat in the middle back row?" Malon gave a small nodded and walked down the row of desk, Ganons 'kind' small never left his face as he leered at her backside; no one even said a word as his smile grew even bigger with every sway of Malon's skirt. Link on the other hand had enough.

"Hey you lecher quit staring at her like that!" Links voice boomed around the room some students looked shocked, other however were used to Link's outburst, since he did it every class whenever Ganon looked at any of the female students in such a way; however no one backed Link up on his part.

Malon swiftly stopped in her walk to the desk and turned to meet her teacher's raping eyes. A quick turn and she speed walked to her seat with her head down. The predator turned his hateful devil eyes to the brave soul who interrupted his 'playtime'.

"Link Akashiya you have detention with me for four hours today, you little-"

"Detention only last for two hours, or have you forgotten how to count after getting kicked out of 'high school for the pitiful.'" Link's own eyes were cold and calculating as they challenged Gannon's red orbs. The two fought each other over who would back down this, but like all their bouts, the fight would the same way.

"Tch, just be in my class after school today or else. " Ganondorf's threat was left Link feeling nothing but tired of the whole conversation. Ganondorf knew fully well that he couldn't touch Link without permission form principle Tiashi, whom both Link and his parents knew personal. All the jolly green perv could do was blow smoke form his nose.

Link just continued to glare at him until Ganon tried his head towards the class muttering, "Pathetic mutt."

"1904, it was during that time when general..." Link had long sense toned him out of his mind and tried his best not kill Ganon with his pen, as his last comment started bubbling up his anger. Unknowing to him, Malon had not taken her eyes off him for a second.

* * *

Lunch time at Hideskimori was the same at every school; students would eat their lunch in class with their friends or they could leave and eat it elsewhere. The only difference was not everyone eats with friends, Link being a prime example for that as he sat alone at his desk, leaning on two legs of his chair, he left leg propped up on the desk. The iced tea he drank was on said desk, but the gray bottle was empty and the straw dangled from his lips. The shape of the clouds outside interested him so that he stared at them with a look of indifference. Sitting alone was nothing new to him, ever since that day a year ago, being alone was like breathing to him; it was just so natural. He was so intrigued by the cat shaped clouds that he didn't notice the young women walking up beside him, standing there for a full two minutes until she spoke with a shaky voice, "Uh, um excuse me?"

Turning his head Link had met the timid eyes of Malon. She was standing on two different feet, shuffling form one foot to the other, her hands behind her back and her gaze finding the piece of paper on the floor more fascinating.

It was obvious Malon was nervous, this boy in front of her was something else compared to all the other boys she had met. He was at least two heads taller than her, had a light brown tan, and had a lean frame that looked like it wouldn't hold much muscle. His hair was blond but it had a dark ting to it giving him more of a brunette look and it was parted in the middle of his forehead giving him two bangs, although the one on the right was slightly longer than the other, that covered his eye somewhat and he had a short pony tail in the back tied by a black string. But what really stunned her were his eyes, they were bright blue, unlike hers which were darker in comparison. The bight lighting cobalt's were scary, but in a good way like a father or a cat, but under that power and courage, there was a feeling of deep loneliness and, dear she say, regret.

She even saw it in the way he dress; like all the boys at Hideskimori a black blazer with a white under coat and yellow pin on his left pocket but instead of black pants he wore slim black cargos, and his under shirt was unbuttoned by three, and tie unnoted. She didn't realize she had been quite for more than three minutes.

"Ah um...sorry but um," she tired her best to regain her composure; she was failing miserably." I just wanted to say, um t-thank for telling that teacher to stop staring at me."

Link sighed, he had hoped this wouldn't happen; with how fast rumors are he would've thought she heard of him already.

He looked at Malon her face was still flushed, but she still didn't look him in the eye. Links suddenly eyes turned cold and, as their eyes met, Malon into a petrified tree.

"Look, I appreciate the 'thank you' but I suggest you stop trying to be nice to me and start acting like everyone else and pretend I don't exist unless you want to treated worse than me."

Malon was genuinely shocked at Link's statement, but when she finally looked around to room to notice how the other students were looking at them. Some with fear others loathing and hostility, and lastly confusion; like they were wondering why she was even looking at him in the first place.

"Wha-"

"Hey Malon!"

Said girl turned her head to see a blonde girl and a brunette standing in the door way waving at her.

"You coming with us or what!?" said the brunette. Malon gave a look to Link which he returned with icicle daggers.

"Just leave; I am doing you a favor." With that last icy words he turned his head back to his cloud gazing.

Malon had a look of complete uncertainty, _'why would he say such a thing?'_ she asked herself.

"Hhhheeeyyyy! What's the hold up!?"

Her friends were getting impatience; she gave one last look at Link's back, thinking of a way to get his attention again but failed to bring up the guts to do so. In the end she gave up and walked to her friends.

"Yo what was taking you to long?" her brunette friend gave her an annoyed look as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," she her face started turning red form embarrassment. "I was busy." Her eyes unconsciously looked back at Link, and made her friends eyes to widen with distress.

"Y-y-you were talking to HIM?!" The brunette chocked out. "What the hell's the matter with you?! Didn't hear the rumors?"

Malon blinked in innocent, "Rumors, what rumors Angie?" She had just got to this school today and she didn't hear anything about Link. Heck she had just met him and she was already thinking something wasn't right with him.

Angie, the brunette, narrowed her eyes at her friend of three years.  
"Malon, how could you not hear about him, his name is all over town? Shit, even the city knows who he is." Angie put up her finger and started counting off," He's money hungry play boy, an assassin hired by the yakuza that's killed over a hundred people, and he's some sort of monster! He's a downright ugly jerk!"

The blond who was shorter of the three looked at Angie with some discomfort.

"Angie, not all those rumors are true."

"Ok maybe his not ugly…." The girls all blushed when they realized her last statement. "But still, Aryll you can't say all those things aren't true about him."

"Well I am not saying that, but he did help me when those thugs were trying to hurt me." Aryll look passive," so maybe his not that bad."

"Ha, oh please I bet he was just saving you so he could get you later by himself!"

Malon tuned out her friends argument, and asked her self her own questions.

'_But he stop that teacher form looking at me like that, so his obviously a nice person, so why does every one avoid him so much?'_

* * *

Link closed the locker door at the front double doors of his school as he put his books away for the day. Tucked under his arm was a skate broad with three golden triangles that has fire burning the top side and green and blue flames on the bottom for a design. Science, his last class of the day, had just ended and he was just about to turn to head home.

"And where do you think you're going ya little piss stain."

Links ire jumped another octave as he recognized the gravelly voice. Behind him stood a smug Ganondorf, his red eyes sparked in joy.

"You know your punk ass is mine for the next three hours." Ganondorf walked up to Link with a sinister sneer across his face. "Just because you're the ignorant principal's little pet doesn't mean you can avoid a teachers court ordered detention, brat."

Link knew his large foe was right; principal Tiashi was a family friend but he didn't go easy on him for that reason, so he still had to follow the school rules or get kicked out; although he didn't think working like a slave for Ganondorf was a good detention method. Link turned to face his warden.

"Be that as it may," Link stated his voice was even and calm, "That rule only applies to a _real_ reason for a detention, not because I was trying to protect the students at this school form a sick pervert."

Ganondorf's face started glowing with anger, yet his expression was still arrogant and proud.

"Oh that's right, my 'acts' you deem unlawful, but aren't I just being a protective teacher, no; I watch my students carefully making sure no harm comes before them. And Mr. Tiashi hasn't relieved me of my teaching duties yet, so I must be doing something right." Link narrowed his eyes at Ganondorf's 'logic'.

"There is a difference between a guard dog and a lowly pervert; i.e. you, and the reason mister Tiashi hasn't shoved you off on the pink slip boat is because he knows of you 'connections.'" Link didn't know who Ganondorf really worked for or who he employed, but he knew they weren't saints.

"Speaking of our 'esteemed' leader," the way he said 'esteemed' leader made Link stared down at Ganondorf's large frame; that and his pure dislike of him. "His getting up in years isn't he? Yes, around the teacher rumor mill it sounds like he will retire soon." He walked closer to Link until he was standing right in front of the blonde; he had his hand on his chin, as if he was pondering the information.

"Yet, I can't help but wonder, if Mr. Tiashi dose retire, who will take his place?" It didn't take a genius to figure out where this conversation was heading. Link glared up at Ganondorf's cocky smile, daring him to continue his thoughts. But, his opponent waved a white flag in the form of his raising his hands in surrender.

"Now now, what's with that menacing look, kid , I am just saying any one could be the new principal of this school, Mr. Jonson, Ms. Tatl, Mr. Kid, Me." His smile became more malevolent, and his eyes burned with the fires of malice. But this didn't make Link back down, far from it; in fact he stepped even closer to Ganondorf, growling like some sort of beast.

"Over my dead body will I ever let you rule this school."

Ganondorf's deep bellowing chuckle would have made any shiver, "Oh but my dear out cast," he bent his head lower; red power hungry eyes attempted to burn the bight bold blues.

"I already have.."

The two looked at each other with such hostility, that one or the other may have just burst into flames at any moment. Links hands balled into a fist, his teeth bared at Ganondorf making them look like fangs. Ganondorf had a haughty grin, however his large meaty bricks formed boulders ready to smash the young teen, and his nose flared steam like a train. Both sides opposed one another for minutes, neither making a move for both knew it would blow their cover.

"Akashiya-san! This is where you've been hiding isn't it?"  
Both males turned to meet the blue haired beauty Nayru, who looked more ferocious tiger then gentle dove. She ignored Ganon's large body and centered her seething eyes to Link's as she walked up to him.

"Young man you know fully well you have detention with me for two hours, you better not have been planning to leave."

Link raised his left brow before answering, but the 'kind' pig beat him to it.

"Why Athena-chan I had no idea you had to deal with this _delinquent _also." Ganondorf laid his charming voice on the alluring teacher; his eyes showed playboy playfulness. "Why don't we discuss his punishment over dinner, say five forty?"

Link wished he could send a physic punch to Ganondorf's face, although it seemed, Nayru beat him to it. "As _un_pleasant as that sounds I have to decline your offer Demise-san. " Link noticed the subtle twitch in Ganondorf's hand, "cause as you see Akashiya-san is in my care at the moment, since he owes me two hours of detention for sleeping in my class this morning." She sent a small glare the said boy through her glasses; he wasn't affected by it. "and school rules state that a student may have only one detention a day; since my class is before yours, Demise-san, Akashiya-san belongs to me for the evening".

She turned to face Ganondorf, looking right into his red eyes, " So I believe it would be a nice time for you to leave Demise-san."

Link did the same, glaring straight at Ganondorf threating him to make any wrong moves.

Ganondorf's smile was very forced, "I see then, well then I'll take my leave." He walked by Nayru giving a gentlemen's false smile. "Nayru-san." Then he walked by Link, bumping his arm against his roughly and sent a deep sneer that would've sent chills down a lesser man's spine; Link however wasn't lesser by any means.

When Ganondorf's malicious presences left though the double doors of the school, Nayru sighed in liberation of the tension in the air.

"So when does my detention begin?" Link's question caused her to jump a little. She turned to meet his calm cool eyes and pensive expression, she turned a little pink from embarrassment and how his gaze seemed to go right through her.

She cleared her throat and readjusted her glasses to recompose herself, "Yes about that." She walked up to Link in a teacher like authority, in which he just raised an eyebrow to; if she was trying to be intimidating, she was failing miserably being a head shorter than him and all.

"I've decided that giving you the normal punishment isn't going to be very productive for someone like you." She stopped only a foot away from him, "tomorrow I will have a meeting with your parents to discuss your behavior problems."

Link really wanted to slam his palm into his face at that moment, he didn't have time for this.

With a sigh,"Na.-" he was silenced by Ms. Athena's delicate finger on his lips.

"No, Akashiya-san," Nayru's face was stern and forceful; Link wasn't going to smooth talk out of this. "No more excuses, no more lies, more 'if's and/or 'but's, tomorrow after school I will have a meeting with both your parents, understand." It was clear she wasn't asking, so Link just sighed against her lovely finger and pushed it away; she really didn't know what she was getting in to.

"Fine Athena-san I'll tell my mother and father today that we're going to be having a guest tomorrow." His blue eyes didn't look at her as she smiled pleasantly and nodded at her success.

"Good, now since you agreed to this without a fight," Link wanted to roll his eyes at the fact he had a choice in the situation. "I will let your detention charge dropped today, you may go home." With that she turned on her lovely black one inch heels, her long blue pony tail flowing behind her, and left Link alone and with a sigh.

" I really don't want talk to my parents about this."

* * *

The next day was a normal one, Links first three periods were quiet and boring as he sleep through them and stared out the window in fourth with Ms. Athena occasionally throwing a book or piece of chalk at him to get his attention, P.E. was more cloud gazing, Ganon and him had another stare down, receiving another detention form him as he stopped him form trying to grope a another girls butt, lunch he sat alone on the roof; Malon had destroyed his privacy in the classroom, although he still felt some eyes on his back, and the rest of the day he was studying how see the back of his eyelids affects ones ability to pass his classes. The end of the day and Link had just finished his detention with Ganondorf, rubbing his neck as it was stiff form two hours of grueling slave work.

'_I wonder if I could get that jerk arrested for student slave driving…' _he thought with spite. He dropped his green skateboard on the ground, and started rolling-

"Akashiya-san I see you've obtained _another _dentition."

Link stopped at the lovely womanly voice of Athena-san's. He stopped on his board and turned to his left to see her standing by her black convertible. Today she wore a black blazer over a white collared shirt, which both hugged her body in a modest yet seductive manner, and to complete her style was a long dress skirt that was stained with blood red. Link reduced a groan, he had forgotten about her and their 'meeting'.

Decided to just get it over with, Link walked over to Athena-san's who had a light smile on her face.

"Hopefully after this little conference with your parents, this will be your last." She walked around to the drivers set of the car, getting in and opening the passenger side, which stayed open for the three minutes that Link stared at it.

"Well?" Nayru said with a little impatience in her voice, "What are you waiting for, get in."

And Link responded with a rise of both his brows; this was the first time he had ever been speechless.

"..Wha-Why-umm-uh-W-Wait is this even legal…." He muttered shaking his head trying shake out the rock that got lodged in his gears.

Nayru sighed, "It's not that I don't trust you Akashiya-san, but I think it would be best if I took to your home myself, it'll be a lot quicker." Link looked in her own blues that showed no hesitation or in her command.

'_Why is she going so far for this….'_ The thought crossed Link's mind; if she was this serious about this then she'll just get hurt in the long run.

"Look Athena-san," Link tried to get her to listen to reason, "there's something you should know about-"

"Akashiya-san in the car, _now_." It seemed reason wasn't in her vocabulary.

He sighed; he tried to warn her now they'll both suffer the consciences. He trudged to her car and set his board and bag in the back. Getting in the passenger side, Link closed the door keeping his eyes and hands to himself.

Nayru sighed; this boy was really trying her kind soul. "You know its customary to tell someone who's driving you somewhere where they're going."

She stayed silent for a moment, and silence was her response.

"An Address would be nice. Or a street…" _'Or a towel for the cold shoulder…'_

"North 2nd Rode 54239 past the black gates." Link said in a tired even voice.

Nayru smiled and started her engine that roared like a hungry stomach.

"See now that wasn't so hard." She tried to lighten the mood, sadly it made Links cold one more idle.

* * *

Form the ride out of the school gates to getting on the suburban street the car was ride was like the anticipation of hitting an ice berg; cold and unforgiving. Nayru tried to lighten the mood, although telling bad jokes doesn't really help, it just hurts your pride and the rider's, but no matter what she did Link kept his clam cold scowl and never even looked at her; which she felt somewhat grateful for not having those icy iris pointed at her.

'_If this is what their son is like' _Nayru thought with fear _'I don't want to know how the __parents are.' _

Link was obviously not in a good mood, but he wasn't in a bad one either. He tired many times to warn this stubborn woman that what she was doing was stupid and unnecessary; although he did admire her courage, if not a bit over the top, to take her job so seriously. But for him it'll just get her hurt in the end. As the last convenient store the scenery took a large turn, even though she's been driving for only ten minutes with Links' precise turn by turn directions, they were able to reach the rode that lead to through a group of trees quickly. She was easily taken over by the sudden change and became more curious as to where young Link lived; she hoped it wasn't in a cave judging by the small forest they were passing though. When the forest cleared up, the bight late afternoon sun slightly blinding the travelers, Nayru failed to hold back her shock. Less than a mile up the rode was a beautiful western style mansion. It's forest green color had contrasted perfectly with its fresh cut grass that surrounded it one acre perimeter, the two towers on both sides made it look like it could have belonged in medieval Europe, but it's white garage door took that thought away quickly. The home was stunning and Nayru was stunned complete.  
_ 'T-this is his home!?' _her mind was utterly shell shocked at the thought of a boy his age living in such a home. "Well it would explain some things…" Nayru thought out loud.

Link didn't even twitch at his teacher's reaction, when they reached the black gates of the house, symbolized with three triangles, Nayru stopped the car wondering how they get in. Link however opened his door and walked to the gate. Nayru was about to protest until she saw him walk to a small black box on the wall next to the gate. After link pushed the buttons on the box, the gate slowly opened with satisfying creek of its iron bars. Once it fully opened, splitting the three triangles in the middle. Link walked back to the car, closing its door and pointed out where Nayru needed to drive next.

"You can park in front of the garage." He did all this without looking at Nayru even once and spoke with the same clam indifference he had since the beginning of the trip.

Nayru, getting used to the icy blizzard that was Links emotion, swiftly drove her car up the curvy quarter mile hill. Getting closer to the lavishing home she noticed its large mahogany double doors and on the left side of the mansion was a large pond, with a mini bridge and two gazebos. Parking her car Nayru noticed that there were no other cars around.

'_That's strange,'_ she thought '_shouldn't there be a car here if his parents are here? Is it in the garage?' _she was starting to wonder if Link was truly holding up his part of the deal.

Turning the car off she was still mesmerized by the sheer beauty of Links home, that she didn't notice said boy had gotten his things and got out of the car and was standing by the door waiting for her. When called to her, Nayru blushed at her embarrassment and quickly followed Link who had started opening the door.

There is only a certain number of times when Ms. Athena can be stunned to silence in one day, so far that number has jumped up by one. The interior was as impressive, if not more so than the exterior. The walls were a lime emerald with boarded gold edges that lick around it, combined with its wood maroon floors, and two stairs that lead to the two balconies of the three story estate the regal aura in the room was immense and over bearing to the middle class teacher. She walked slowly in the breathtaking room with an opened mouth and awed mind, until her black heels hit a snag in their step. Looking down she noticed that a large black rug that cover half of the room with its plush padding and in its center was stitched in the same three gold triangles she saw in on the front gate.

'_A family symbol?' _she thought.

She was in such deep thought that she didn't notice her student had called her name twice.

"Athena-san."

She jumped slightly at the sound of her name, and looked up to see Links cool eyes looking at her form the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah um yes?" she didn't mean to answer, but her train of thought was thrown off by the sheer size of Link's home.

"Would you like some tea or-" Link tried to be a good host.

"Akashiya-san," however form the tone of her stern voice, he was failing. "I appreciate the pleasantries, really I do. But, I just want to talk to your parents about your behavior."

Link knew she was trying to sound sincere, but he still felt a tired from the whole ordeal; it was huge waste of time to him. With a shrug he started walking towards the left of the hallway singling his teacher to follow. Walking down the halls Nayru noticed that there were no pictures hanging on the walls, they were just plain green and had many doors as they passed by, and just as many low windows on the left, also the home was eerily quite. She found it strange that such a big house had no servants of any kind, or at least some one around to maintain it. She was beginning to wonder if it was just Link and his parents in such a large mansion. They had been walking for only two minutes but it felt like an century for her in the lavishing household, she was starting to get nervous, although she had heard the rumors flying around Link like a swarm of bees, she didn't believe them unless it came from the boy himself; although the one about him being rich was definitely proven. But with his cold demeanor and rock steady stare; with the inclusion of the creepily quite home, she was starting to wonder if some of the darker and harsher ones of him being a killer of sorts were true. As she watched his back finally come to a stop, she became more startled. Yet she calmed down seeing the door in front of them as he opened and a let her pass though. They now were outside, the backyard she guessed, a very big backyard leading to a forest. Noticing their location, her fears had been renewed.

'_W-Why are we outside? A-Are we going in the woods?' _she thought in fear _'oh god his going to kill me, he's going kill me and leave my body in the forest because I got to curious about his social life!' _Nayru's face paled at the thought of own death in her imagination.

' _If I had known that teaching would lead to this, I would have listen to my farther and become a CEO!' _

She nearly screamed when Link looked turned to look at her, "My parents are just ahead."

He turned to walk through the thick wood and Nayru let out a deep sigh of relief she didn't know she had held in, glad that she would live another day. Suddenly realizing she was alone, she quickly tried to catch up to Link. The woods were surprisingly not as quiet as the mansion they were in, the bird's song their twilight symphony and smaller more down to earth critters chattered swiftly about the evening news around the lush green and brown scenery. The dusk light penetrated through the branches of the tall tree casting its forgiving energy on the wildflowers and bushes that surrounded the green silk floor below them.

'_Why would his parents be way out here?' _she couldn't help but think this all wired form the start; Link's cold outlook was natural but the whole thing was too strange to her and Link had not given information except on his parents and that wasn't much to go on. When they finally stopped they were out in a little clearing that held an affluent amount of roses and sakura trees; who currently wasn't in bloom because of the chilly autumn air, the roses however were a different set of beauty all together. The hues of reds and blues sparkled like an engagement diamond and gave off a kaleidoscope of refreshing scents that pleasured her delicate nose; lavender, jasmine, fresh cut grass and vanilla just to name a few. Once again Link had jumped the number of times Nayru could be stunned in one day, and he was about to push that number to four.

"Athena-san…" sadly Links voice had brought her back from her in moment of the peaceful aura the scene gave off. "These are my parents."

Link stepped aside un-concealing an explosion of realization, shock and complete and utter shame on Nayru's visage. Beside Link was two light gray fresh grave stones, burning incense of jade slowly wafted around with an autumn breeze, an small bowl of water accompanied the incense with a single sakura blossom floating gently in its bath.

Nayru dared not move for the denial held her in place.

'…_T-this is a joke right….' _Her logical mind tried to comprehend if this realty was a truth. _'A simple__ pra-' _ her thoughts were broken by Links eyes as she turned to him for conformation for herself. However even though it only lasted a second, it didn't take one to notice the once cold impassive stare that was now looking at the tombstones with deep remorse and regret, his bright blue eyes shimmed as his faced soften showing signs of stress and fatigue, to Nayru he looked more like a lonely child then the strong and defiant young man she's grown to know him by. Yet the brief moment of Link's true self was gone as quickly as it came when looked back at her with his normal icy deadpan expression. No, Nayru knew know it wasn't an expression, it was a mask. A mask to hid and hold back the deep loneness that had festered deep within.

"I'll go get some tea while you discuss what to do about my behavior." Link spoke with complete seriousness, not wavering in his even tone as he walked through the woods back to his house leaving Nayru with the grave of his family. Minutes passed before she even took a tentative step towards the gravestones. Then another, another, another, until she was just close enough to read the titles that decorated the polished gray.

Aoron Akashiya September 22 1982–March 15 2012 a loving farther and joyous soul.

Tenshi Akashiya May 4 1984-March 15 2012 a caring mother and a strong sprit.

She placed her fingers on Tenshi's head stone. Gliding them along she felt it's cool roughness of rock. They were real, completely real. Not trick, prank or someone to come out to say 'we got you!' this illusion turned out to be fates cruel truth.

She felt like a fool, an utterly shameful idiot.

She had thought the boy to be nothing more than a smart and lucky delinquent. But all this time he was just trying to mask his pain and loss of his family. And she had the nerve, the audacity to ask to 'speak' to them about his attitude in class; it would explain why he showed her the cold shoulder, why he ignored her constant tries to make peace with him. It would have been an insult to his family's memory. A sudden spark clicked in her head, the mansion he lived had not a soul in it; as empty as a ghost town yet even more depressing, and judging by the date on the tombstones their death had been no more than a year ago. She had come to Kyoto four months ago so she couldn't have heard of his family's death, but it didn't give her any excuse.

'_T-This whole time, for more than a year he had-' _The crunch of the grass behind her shut off her thoughts. Link had appeared behind her carrying a tray with four small cups of green tea; it seemed he had been serious about making tea for them. Link walked to the two stones and bent down to set a cup of tea in front of each stone as an offering, the scent of ginseng danced form the steam form the cups. He stepped back and bowed lowly, bending his body into a perfect right angle.

He turned to Nayru offering her a cup, she merely looked at him her eyes filled with an abundance of apologies and I'm sorry's. Like a fish drowning on air, her mouth tried to form the words in her head but either out of fear or trauma she didn't know. All she could do was accept the cup of tea with seemed to torch her hand as she touched it. Link gingerly gulped down the warm liquid with a tranquil demeanor, Nayru looked at her cup with unease. With a satisfying sigh, Link finished his drink, Nayru hadn't even noticed until he spoke with swift coolness.

"You should probably leave, you may catch a cold."

Nayru looked at Link and tried to speak out her thoughts.

"A-Aka- Link I-"

"I have some homework to do so I'll leave the gate open for you." On the turn of his heel he started to walk to his cold desolate home. "I'll see you tomorrow, Athena-san."

Nayru stayed, rooted on the spot with nothing but the two graves ridiculing her, judging her for her past mistake. She wanted to wait until Link came back, but she knew he wasn't coming, she knew it was a waste of time to wait for someone who despised you. Gather what was left her resolve, she walked back to her house to her car and drove with a heavy distort heart back home.

* * *

Friday at Hideskimori was normal as every for Link, first period sleep, second sleep, third the study of sleepology, fourth how every was different.

"Now that we learned how to test for continuity along the line graphically we can now learn an easier method using derivatives. By differentiating the function..."

Nayru was teaching the class a new math technique in her long sleeved white business jacket, and red and blue floral pattern blouse that reached to her ankles over her black clicking high heels. She turned form the black marked up white board filled with complex equations, and numbers that many of the class really didn't get; the young boys however were to focused on the beauty of a teacher and how her blouse flowed with every step, while her other students reeled in their expressions to see if she could continue or not. She turned around and surveyed her students until her eyes fell on the blonde head of her most promising yet lethargic student Link. His head was down and the sound of deep breathing slowly released form the small holes in his crossed arms. As Ms. Athena gazed at him, her thoughts reeling from yesterdays astonishing revile, her mind flowed from the current scene to the scenes form the yesterday replaying like a horror movie. She didn't notice how long she had been staring at the sleeping lad, until one of the students coughed and caught her attention.

Quickly adjusting her red rimmed glasses, Nayru returned to the present.

"S-so any questions?"

As class continued no one noticed Links blue eyes became colder.

Nayru sighed after the long fourth class, it was very tiresome dealing with both her own wandering thoughts and blistering-

"I didn't ask for your sympathy."

The young icy voice caused Nayru's heart to nearly stop. Looking to her left, she saw standing in her doorway was Link. Normally when Nayru sees the young man she sees a lazy math whiz who needed help to find his full potential, after the 'meeting' with his recently deceased parents she saw him as a lonely soul, now as she gazed a Link she sees something that completely terrified her. Eyes, colder than the vacuum of space and bluer than sapphire glared at her with overwhelming disappointment.

"I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me, or try to help me or give me a false sense of trust. I don't care whether or not people care about my parent's death."

He stared at though the window, pausing in his speech as if the word death still gripped him.

"That's why," he sighed "that's why I truly enjoyed your class; even though I didn't show it much outwardly, I like that you didn't care for my status or the rumors that floated around me. You didn't let me sleep in class like the other teachers who tended to me like their own child."

Link tired not to growl out the last part.

"You, you were different. You looked past all that, you may have cared a little too much for my wellbeing but you didn't caudal me. You respected me like any other."

When his eyes turned to, Nayru flinched at their harsh discontentment. "But it appears I stand corrected." Link turned to leave to his next class.

"It looks like it'll be harder to keep my promise. Maybe I should just jump right into Tokyo U."

With that Link took a step on into the lone hallway and step closer to total isolation. Yet some force, divine or gravitational, stopped him taking that final walk. Causing poor Nayru to look like a pale sheet of her former self, fearing of what Link planned to say next.

"….I….I don't know why I am even expressing all this to you." His voice no higher than an ant, and no lower than a whisper. "You probably couldn't care how I feel about all this. So then why? Is it because your…" Link shook his head, dismissing the thought and walked to his P.E class just as the bell rung.

An eternal nightmare, that what Nayru was in. Images, a horror show of those same eyes form the past drowning her disapproving her of her choices her very own life style. But Link's eyes hurt worse than those long ago; Link's cold endearing gaze was more than just stagnating approval. Distrust, sadness, a boy who lost a friend all these feelings flew form his eyes. Link may not have noticed but after teaching for over three years Nayru had seen many different types of eyes that showed an kaleidoscope of faces and emotions, even though Link barely showed much emotion, whenever he did however Nayru saw a man who couldn't wait for his end to come, a tired man who was barely hanging on to a thread of his happiness and Nayru had severed that thread with a dull rusted katana. She had failed, failed as a teacher, failed as a friend and failed as Nayru Athena.

Her fist clenched until her palms were whiter than bone. _'No I can't…I won't be a failure anymore.' _ She shook her head fiercely, determination erupting form her eyes. She would not be what everyone wants her to be, she will prove to them that she is truly worthy of the title 'Athena'. She will prove to Link that she is different form all the other teachers in this school.

* * *

Link yawned pitifully in his fourth period. Last night at the restaurant was murder, and riding home on Epona, his dark green Hayabusa cycle, for two hours on the way home didn't help much. Nayru's back was turned scribbling down many equations of different numbers and figures, which was nothing new to him; he already knew the chain rule and rates of change. With another lethargic yawn Link decided it would be a good time to get some shut eye, not that she was care if he slept or not. To her he was just Link, the poor rich boy who needed someone to take care of him. Closing his Link drifted off to dream land.

'SMACK!'

"Yeow!?"

In retrospect Link was glad it was a piece of chalk and not a pencil; that would've gone right though his head. Link rubbed his red throbbing forehead, and looked at the direction of where the chalk flew form. A shadow loomed over him, turning to his left he saw red rimmed glasses that had a harsh blues eyes glaring at him from under them.

"Akashiya-san," Link looked up at the woman standing over him, she didn't look at all happy with her hair now down form it's long pony tail and flowed down to her hips and her white collared long shelved shirt and long blue pencil skirt. "Seeing that you don't do any of my homework you have no reason to sleep in my class." Her glared sharpen as she adjusted her glasses with her pointer and thumb. "If you have the time to nap then you have the time to stay after school for two more hours in detention."

Looking at Nayru, Link felt something different about the stubborn blue haired teacher, besides her hair being down. Link, still nursing the brusie that was sure to scar, noticed that her eyes were not as dull as the they were yesterday, they were tough, powerful and yet filled with compassion; somewhat like a mother.

As Nayru Glared at Link he did something she never thought he would ever do. With slight lift of his lip and spark in his eyes, Link smirked. It wasn't a cocky smirk or devious one, it a smirk of acceptance. In his own strange way Link now sees Nayru as someone and not just a teacher who cares way too much.

"Humph," Link chuckled lightly, "Whatever you say, sensei."

For some reason Nayru blushed.

* * *

**Yo, so what did you think? Send me your reviews alright. Flames are welcomed, or ignored depending on content. Now to find the hot Asian lawyer...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda **

**DAMN! This took a while, blood 40 page piece of…**

**Anyh****ow, sorry for the long wait and sadly this story isn't really completed yet, my beta hasn't finished going over it. So I'll just post it as is and then update it when he dose finish it. I'll probably do that for most of my stories.**

**Now I know many people have been asking who's who in Link's harem, now even though I don't like giving away spoilers, I'll give you guys a hint at the end of every chapter. **

**And if you figure it out, I'll give a virtual cookie.**

**Enjoy!**

**UPDATED:2/8/13**

**So i heard that you guys think my riddles are too easy, no? Mwahahahaha a- *cough!* *gak!***

**Ugh.. A-anyway I guess I should get more serious about them huh? Alright at the end of this updated chapter is another riddle good luck! And for all you who guessed right, enjoy your cookie!**

**Yo! Good news and bad news.**

**Good news; I've been working on the third part of 'Lone Wolf.'**

**Bad news; My laptop crashed. I am doing this on a bored laptop.**

**I don't know if i can recover all my data so most if not all of my stories will not be updated anytime soon.**

**I am deeply sorry for those that expected another chapter. When my laptop is fixed I will get back on the horse.**

**Thank you for your understanding. **

* * *

Lone wolf

Chapter 2

Go home

The sound of the bass guitar solo blasted through the headphones around Link's neck, as he skate boarded his way home. School had ended, and stunningly he had no detentions; although it may have something to do with the fact that Ganondorf wasn't here today and he hadn't slept in Nayru's class.

Nayru Athena…

Ever since that day four days ago when he showed her his parents grave, their relationship had changed; although from better to worse has still been undecided by the two. Link hadn't stopped sleeping in her class nor had Nayru stopped throwing things at him or smacking him in the head, resulting in many rude wake up calls. However she was starting to use more blunt objects and even some sharp objects; last time he was jolted awake as a pencil being embedded into his desk, a centimeter form his nose. He would, at times, actually pay attention in class just to see what lesson she was on and help find easier ways to do a problem; or avoid getting impaled by a ruler. However the two didn't really seem at odds with each other. After school Nayru would invite Link to merely talk to him about minor things, trying her best to stay away from his family history, and Link whose persona was still an icy one, didn't mind in the slightest when she asked questions on how he became so smart or why he studied kendo. She even invited him to lunch, secretly of course, to which he hesitantly accepted; still wondering if what they're doing is even legal. But he digressed, the lunches were better than his normal lonely ones in the class room. Taking his foot, Link scrapped it across the pavement to pick up the speed on his skateboard. The large black gates of his lavish mansion home slowly came to view. A new song started on his iPod, a slow rock song that was gentle than its pervious hard loud counterpart. Link was truly surprised that his sensei was trying to get closer to him, but he knew he had to stop this little game soon. It wasn't the fact that he was afraid of him going to jail for a certain misunderstanding; that was only part of the problem, he just didn't want her to get too close to him like the others did. However there was a snag in that little plan, he, to his surprise, was actually starting to enjoy her company. He tried his best not to, but when she showed her less professional face he found himself taking pleasure in her motherly yet flighty personality. He blamed his father slightly for this; the man was way too nice for his own good, and some of that must have transferred to Link.

With a heavy sigh, Link skated up the half a mile winding walk way to his house, passing the large white moving van and a burly man carrying a large box on his shoulder in a blue janitor's suit. Getting to his home he kicked his board up and caught it in his hand, he had to take a step back to avoid getting in the way of two men carrying a large mirror.

He continued walking in his home where he saw Nayru in dark blue blazer with a white under shirt and blue kakis. Her hair was down and she was cleaning her red rimmed glasses with a blue cloth.

"Oh hello Link-san how was school?" she asked with a smile, putting her glasses back on to get a better look at said teenager.

"Huh oh it was fine." Link watched the burly men moving Nayru's boxes. One by one. In to his…home?

"What the hell?!"

Link's sharp outburst caused Nayru to look at him with disapproving eyes.

"Link-san watch your language, there's no reason to curse like that."

Link gave her his best bemused look, which Nayru silently admitted she found amusing. "No reason? How about the fact that you're moving your stuff into my house, without me knowing?! Heck how did you even-?!"

"Hey!" Nayru yelled at one of the movers who were wobbling with a box in his hands, "Careful with that!" she rushed to the man, Link angrily in tow.

"Oi I am not done yet!"

Nayru took the box form the man and told him to move something else, said man quickly walked off to help the other two movers with a couch. Inspecting, Nayru checked for any damages on the box, and seemingly satisfied, sighed with relief. Link came storming behind her, dead set on telling her off.

"Athena-san just what the-"

"Here, take this in the house carefully please." She handed Link medium sized box labeled books.

"Huh? Oh uh sure." Link took the box inside and placed it by the stairs. He whipped some sweat off his brow, the box was pretty heavy.

"Here's some water." Nayru offed as she gave him a cup of water she had made for the workers.

"Ah thanks." Link took the water and drunk it gingerly, then just as quickly spat it out like it was poison.

"Wait a sec just what the hell's going on here!?"

Nayru played the innocence card; or in Links case the card of the devil. "What do you mean?"

Link's eyebrow twitched, this woman knew all the right buttons to push.

"Why. Are. You. In. My. House." It was surprising he could say that through such gritted teeth.

"Oh!" Nayru sounded as if she just remembered something unimportant. "Taishi-sensei gave me the pass code to get in."

'_I am going to kill that perverted old bastard.' _Link thought with as much scorn as possible.

"But, _why_ are you in my house?"

Link had long learned about Nayru's two personas, the one he saw at school was her teacher face. Tough, intelligent and a beauty, but the one he was facing at the moment was her home face; a tad dizzy mixed in with a whole lot of headaches for Link. No one had ever got this much of a rise out of him since-

Ignoring his past mistakes and grief, Link decided to listen to Nayru's outlandish reason for her legally breaking into his home.

"A-ah well," Nayru reached in to her left chest pocket. "After a nice talk with Mr. Taishi, he gave me this legal guardian paper and I-"

"Wait he did what!?" Link tried his best to not run back to the school and string the old man by his liver.

Nayru glared at Link, disappointed in his behavior once more. "Link don't interrupt it's very rude."

His eye twitched once more, he was really trying his best not to smack his forehead, or Nayru's.

With a heavy, sigh Link replied, "I am sorry, please continue."

Nayru smiled, "Thank you. Now I don't know why he gave me this, but said he'd um well…"

"So, what?" Link asked his impatience deep in his voice. "Did he threaten to fire you or something?" Although Link highly doubted that the kind hearted principle would do such a thing, but it would explain why she would do something so outrageous.

"He offered me a pay rise if I signed it sooo." She smiled with a great amount of unease. "Say hello to your new guardian Link!"

And thus Link's respect for humans dropped by fifty points that day.

"….So basically he bribed you to be my guardian."

Nayru giggled like cat in a balloon factory, "When you say it like that you make it sound like its bad thing…."

Link was faced with a dilemma, should he stay and convince Nayru to move out, or should he leave to beat the old man to a pulp. Deciding it would be too much work, Link thought it best to try and relieve this migraine before it started.

"Athena-san, don't you think that this is a little extreme?" Link tried to appeal to Nayru's more serious side.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal now that we're living together Link." She gave a lovely smile while one of the movers dropped off the last box. "Please call me Nayru-san or Athena."

Link let out his second sigh of that afternoon, "Athena-san you can't stay in my house."

Paying the twenty thousand yen to the movers said women responded, "Link I understand your concern." She said a quick thank you to the mover and turned to face Link. "Don't worry about most of the extra bills, I'll pay them."

Link narrowed his cold eyes, he was starting to doubt that there was something else on her mind, and it was for paying the bills.

As the mover walked off, Nayru sighed and turned to Link giving her best sympathetic look; which was kind of hard with him glaring at her and all.

"Link I know this isn't easy for you and I am really sorry for doing this without your consent." She grew an uneasy smile, although whether it was for the situation or for herself was hard to say.

"But it's pretty much set in stone so let's try and get along ok?" Even though her smile was bright, she gave off an aura of nervousness to which Link found strange since she was head strong and confident in nearly everything she did. But he just chucked it up as her being scared of him; she had admitted that in one of their many lunch conversations of the past two weeks.

"Soooo…" Nayru gestured to the boxes around her, to which Link silently said with his left brow raised saying "So what?"

"Ahem." Nayru cleared her voice and fixed her glasses; a nervous habit. "W-Where do I put my things?"

Link looked at Nayru, then at the boxes, then at Nayru, and then he looked at his skateboard. Link nonchalantly walked past Nayru picked up his skateboard and walked up stairs to the second balcony to his room. Nayru could tell form the sound of a closing door echoing off the halls.

Nayru sighed with a lot of weight, letting go all the pent up stress she didn't know she had held in. _'I knew this was going to happen.'_ She thought with twenty-twenty hindsight and remorse. _'I am not only invading his home, I am invading his only place of peace; the only place he can get away from the real world.'_

"….He probably hates me again." Although she had a feeling that Link could never truly hate anyone; with Ganondorf and now the principal being a few exceptions, but she wouldn't blame him if he did. She had gained his trust once, not an easy task by any means, but now she was in fear of breaking that trust she had gained.

'_But I can't back down now.' _Shaking her head in determination, Nayru rolled up her sleeves, and picked up one of the boxes in front of her. _'I am going to show him just how strong I am; just how strong an Athena can be!' _

With her resolve harden to steel; Nayru looked around to find a place to put her box of writing utensils.

She sweat dropped,_'…Um…where do I go…'_

* * *

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you like a salmon old man."

Link wasn't normally a rude person, only when someone has pissed him off, so it's understandable why he was glaring at the homely old man that sat in the swivel chair behind the desk. The old man was wearing his usual white long sleeve collared shirt and long gray hair in a ponytail, and his face was freshly shaved with a light patch of silver on his upper lip and chin along with the many signs of age such of as liver spots and deep wrinkles. He had a smile on his face that was kind and homely behind his mahogany desk filled with pens, pencils, office papers, and the new portable gaming system the pds, a true paradox of the current situation as Link was glaring at him like tiger does its' prey.

The room itself seemed to contradict the aura sounding Link. The walls were a light blue, and were decorated with pictures of old teachers, landscape, and a dogs playing poker portrait right behind his desk.

"You know," The old man's voice was surprisingly young and filled with jest, "I missed the old Link that used to call me 'old geezer' and play with his toy sword."  
Principal Taishi sighed, "What ever happened to that cute little boy…"

"He got hit by a car." Link responded flatly. "Can you please explain to me why I have a teacher sleeping in my house?"

"Oh Link I swear your acting like your mother every day; cold and straight to the point. Why couldn't you be more like your father; you may not have been able to get a word out of the bastard, but at least he made the place more lively. " Mr. Taishi groaned childishly, as he remembered how Links parents acted. Tenshi Akashiya was a woman of frost and had a personality of an ice cube, while her husband Aoron Akashiya, even though he was quieter than space, he was an exuberant man and considered too nice for his own good. It is a wonder how those two polar entities even tolerated each other, let alone fall in love. Yet as Kisuke Taishi looked at the product of such an odd reunion, he couldn't help but acknowledged the strange creature before him was real, and not in a very good mood.

Link tried his best to keep his cool around the youthful principle. The man was at least in his late seventies but acted like he was back in early twenties. A prankster at heart, he wasn't surprised that the old man would do something so outrageous as to bribe a teacher into staying in a home alone with a student. But normally he would have a good reason, beside pure fun, to prank Link or another one of his family; Link was hoping it was just for pure fun.

"Kisuke I am serious." Link narrowed his eyes at the man, "What do you think will happen if this gets out? Both yours and Athena-san's job will be in danger and the school will get horrible publicly because of this little stunt you pulled." Link sounded like he was talking to a child.

The principal just waved Link's prediction off with his hand, "Don't worry about it, I've talked to the chief of police about the press and paparazzi, he's put a restraining order around the school to stop anyone who isn't a teacher or student to come within a hundred feet of here. And Nayru's is legally your guardian now so don't worry about all that moral stuff."

Link knew the old man was right, in his reasoning not his mind, but Link himself wasn't worried about any of it truthfully; his own reputation and family name can ward off any nosy camera man. No, they were just an excuse for his true motive of getting him to give Link the papers so he could tear them up.

"What about my grandfather, Rauru?" He tried to appeal to the principal's logical side; which he had joyfully tossed out when he hit forty.

"He can't possible approve of-"

"Ah but he did." Kiskuse pulled out the same legal papers that Nayru had only that Link's grandfather Rauru Akashiya signature in black ink.

"See here's my copy, and his agreement to take you back under him after four years."

Link tired his best not to look floored. "W-Wha-four years? Wait isn't that when-"

"Old Rauru gives you the keys to the family business? Yup." Kisuke smiled like a fox at Link's enlightenment.

He was trapped, stuck between a volcano and a super nova. The agreement that his parents made in their will with their family was that to take over the Akashiya Corporation an heir from the direct line had to be twenty one. But if that heir is not twenty one he/ she will have to stay in the last house where the deceased family members once live until he/she are right of age. If he/she leaves the house before coming of age, or is deceased then the next heir, appointed heir, spouse, or the last person living in the house on the day where the agreement is to be signed, then that person is to take over the company.

It had many loop holes yes, like the killing of a family member, but the Akashiya's are known for they fierce skills and bodyguards; Link's mother was the one who taught him kendo.

"So you better get used to your new roommate because she's not moving in the next four years." Was the principles cocky remark as he put the papers back in his desk draw.

Link couldn't move out of his house, not only would he lose one of the few connections to his parents, but what if Nayru stayed and was forced to take over the company? No one else would take the job. Link didn't have a sister, nor did he have a blood aunt that was still alive, and his grandfather was too old to take the job, so he was the only choice in the family to do it; he had a tiger in the front door and a wolf in the back.

Link glared deeply at the old man, trying to stab through him to get to his treacherous grandfather whom he would soon call for a very long chat as to why he do something to risk the family business.

"I'd give it a few days."

Link blinked himself back to the present, "Huh? A few days for what?" Link asked the principle, although Kisuke seemed to talking more to himself than Link.

"Until one of you see each other naked."

And that's when the hamster wheel in Link's head imploded on itself.

Kiskue rambled on as if Link was ok with the words that just flew out of his mouth, "Rauru says it'll take about three months the old prude, but I say with your father's blood in you you'll bed her in a year or two. Strange though that he agreed on that, but whatever." Kiskue gave a genuine smile while Link was slowly coming to the real world.

"I have 10,000 yen on this bet kid. So do the Akashiya family proud and knock up that teacher!"

There were many ways Link could have responded to something like that; He could have emotionally exploded and curse the old man out, or jump over the desk to strangle him, or jump out the window and run to the nearest insane asylum. All these possibilities ran through his malfunctioning brain, yet Link merely chose to sigh tiredly and turn to leave.

"Link…"

The sudden change in the tone of the old principal's voice caused him to stop at the door. It was mind bogglingly how someone could go form a playful child to serious high school principle at the drop of a hat.

"It isn't healthy, living like this." Link could feel the same tired wise eyes at his back, but he had been use to them since this wasn't the first time he felt them. "You have to let someone in or this will just get worse before it gets better."

Link stood by the door, contemplating of the old family friend's words. Although he knew he was right, this would get ten times worse before anything even changings. But…

"It's better than having people die or lose themselves around me."

With that the rich young teen walked out of the principal's office; despair and regret parting ways.

Standing on the roof of Hideskimori high Link leaned over the gate that looked over the parking lot, musing over the hurdles he has to jump. He had decided to skip fourth, fifth, and six periods, since he couldn't face Nayru at the moment and he wasn't in the mood to deal Ganondorf, so here he is at lunch. He didn't hate Nayru truthfully, he merely tolerated her. But that didn't mean he would live with her for the next four years, he had to find a way to get her to move back to her own home, for both their sakes. However what caused him to glare in downcast at the clear sky, is him mulling over Kisuke's and his grandfather's reasoning about even allowing Nayru to become his guardian in the first place. While he was here he had tried calling his grandfather to talk about the whole situation, but his phone was 'disconnected.'

'_Yeah right; he probably didn't want to deal with me.' _He mentally groaned.

Link sighed, his grandfather had agreed to let Link live in the mansion by himself, he wanted to cope with his parents death his own way and didn't want anyone to get in the way, that's what he told his grandfather anyway. In reality Link was turning to keep people away from him so they don't end up writhing in pain at the loss of a loved one or die.

Link felt more tired as he thought more along these lines, _'I-If Nayru end up like them….I don't know what I'd do…'_

His thought brought Link back five years ago, in a destroyed hospital room with two dead bodies and a shattered window. Along with a shattered friendship….

Link shook his head trying his best to forget about his old self destruction. He thought he had stopped thinking about her after she left, but it seemed like all his ancient curses still came back to haunt him. With a heartfelt sigh Link tried to think of a way to get his math teacher out his house, all the while unaware of the three pair of female eyes that settled at his back. One of them was currently having a mild panic attack.

* * *

"Your nuts; completely and utterly bonkers, the both of you."

"E-eh!? Me? What did I do?"

"You're willingly going with this!"

"W-well I never did thank him for helping so I thought this might just be the best time to do that."

"Hush you two he may hear you."

Angie squeaked and ducked lower behind Aryll who was ducked behind Malon who was ducked behind the tiny building that lead down stairs. All three girls were on a critical mission: find out more about Link Akashiya; although Angie's mission current was not get killed by Link Akashiya.

After the fiasco with Ganondorf, Malon had tried to find out more about her blond hero. She pretty much got the same thing form everyone. He was a crazed killer, rich playboy, a gang member, a demon, a jerk; the list went on, with a few exceptions. She had found not everyone one thought Link was some sort of delinquent; MMA fighter, ninja, superhero, chief, and even something crazy like the 'hero of time that was here to stop the dark lord' or something like that. Malon scoffed at that one.

'_Yeah, and I am a ranch girl.'_ She thought with humor. In conclusion, she has nothing truly specific that could help her get anything on Link. So she decided to stalk-ahem 'observe' him over the course of a few days and see what happened. She dragged Aryll and Angie in it since Aryll was somewhat curious about him as well and Angie was mostly worried if her friends would be hurt or not.

"Why are we even here, he's not doing anything." Angie whispered, praying that the rumor of Link being a ninja wasn't true. "Let's just go and eat our lunch somewhere else."

Malon sighed, her fifth one in four minutes, "Look you don't have to be here Angie, Aryll and I can handle this."

Angie looked betrayed and hissed, "Like hell I am leaving you two alone with this guy! Who knows what he might do to you!"

Aryll sighed, "You act like he's going to rape us…"

Suddenly Angie pushed forward nearly yelling, "But what if-"

"H-Hey!" Angie's sudden push caused her to fall toward Malon who fall forward on the ground with an 'ow!'.

Rubbing her head Malon picked herself off the ground groaning at Aryll, "Ow what was that for?"

"U-uh…" Aryll stuttered out, staring out in front of Malon.

"Um, M-Malon…" Angie got her friends attention and tried to say something but the word got caught in her throat.

Malon noticed her friend's reaction, yet failed to respond as she felt someone's eyes on her back. She turned to see cold blue eyes questioning form a distance her reasoning being here.

"Ummm…Eh heh heh hi how are you?" Malon laughed nervously at Link's gaze while Angie shivered and Aryll avoided his eyes. Yet to her friends relief, Link tired his pupils form them and back to the sky. Angie sighed respite as the pressure was taken off of her, but Malon glared at Link's back.

"Oh so he thinks he can ignore us huh? We'll see about that."

Malon sent a tiny glare at Link as she picked herself up and stormed towards his back, while her friends with deep uncertainty followed behind her with their lunches. Malon walked right up next to him, pretending to take in the sights with Link as he stared out into the distance, believing she doesn't exist.

Malon sighed heavenly hoping to catch the blonde's attention.

He yawned.

Malon tired again, this time being more casual, "It's been a while hasn't Link-san. How are you?"

They say silence is golden, but in Malon's case it was annoying. Giving up she decided to turn around and join her friends, whom were watching with looks of fear and great curiosity. Malon walked to her friends, the scowl on her face proving her failure into getting a rise out of the young man. She took her bento box from Angie and grumpily sat down to eat her onigiris'.

"Ummm Malon.." Aryll tested the shaky waters.

"Humph! That jerk thinks I'll give up this easily?! Well, then we'll just have to try harder then, right girls!"

"W-we?" Angie squeaked, praying Malon was talking about herself.

Aryll just sweat dropped at her friend's behavior.

"…You know, I can hear you." Links voice caused all of the girls to jump.

Malon nervously giggled at her mistake. "Eh heh heh heh, oops…"

And thus their awkward tango began.

* * *

As Link got home, he sighed deeply from the long day at school. He had been lucky not seeing Nayru all day, and he'd been hoping she came to her senses and ran back home, however as he skateboarded home he noticed the red convertible in his parking lot he prepared for the worse, the worse being that his house that the mansion was on fire. Lucky it wasn't on fire, it was just smoking form the kitchen. Seeing the black fog coming down the hall of the first floor, Link rushed at break neck speed hoping the fire didn't spread any farther. Skidding in the living room slash kitchen, Link saw the culprit of the mini fire using her apron to try and drown out the small flame that came from the pot.

"Athena-san?!"

Link's shout of her name caused the women to turn around in surprise and faced the flabbergasted young man.

"Oh Link! Good to see you, how was your day?" Nayru asked like she was talking about the weather.

Nayru sat on the long plush maroon couch in the dark green walled living room waiting for the sot covered Link to school her about her near blazing of his home. Nayru wasn't trying to burn down his house she was just trying to 'I am sorry', now she probably made her stay here worse, or shorter. She mentally berated herself, she knew something like this would happen; well she didn't expect to torch his kitchen, but that was neither here nor there.

Few hours earlier

Nayru yawned heavily, it had taken her all night to find the right room to place her things in last night, and the rest of this morning to carry all her belongings to the right room.

'_I know he doesn't want me there but he could at least help.' _

Nayru was currently on her lunch break and was trying to find her young landlord, although she didn't see him in class that morning which worried her. She hoped he didn't come to school just so he couldn't see her, then she would have more guilt on her shoulders. She shook her head off that thought, the more negative she thought the harder this would be. She knew she had to talk to him about their new sleeping arrangements, so she hoped he would be at the same spot they've been eating together for the past two weeks. Nayru giggled slightly at that thought, Link was apparently very shy about being with her in public so she agreed to meet him in the back of the school away from gossiping eyes. She walked out the front door of the school, and continues to the back where she came across a small green grassy area with a single tree center in the middle. The afternoon sun beamed through the tree bathing it in a clear white light, it was a very romantic scene, yet it made Nayru feel anything but romantic as she saw no sign of Link.

Nayru sighed, "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised…"

If Link didn't want to see her why would he even be here? Hanging her head in disappointment, Nayru walked to the tree and sat down, letting her and the back yellow sun dress slid down the tree; not caring if it was dirty or not. She flooded her legs and let a disappointed huff, she was stuck in a huge rut that she didn't know if she'd ever get out of. And if she did, it wouldn't bode well for her. When she started talking to Link, she wasn't trying to be his friend she was just genuinely curious about him and his behavior. But as the days past and they became closer to each other, she started to enjoy his quite yet at times cold outer mask. But what she really wanted to see was his true hidden face that she saw back when they saw his parents grave. The was another time his true face popped out when he didn't mean it, although it happened during Nayru's less 'heroic' acts.

* * *

In this same spot she was eating her lunch and Link was explaining how he solved a math problem on a test. She was just about to eat her ramen when.

"Kyahhhh!" She jumped in pure terror and raced behind Link, shaking form the anxiety. Link asked her what was wrong in a bored tired tone.

She pointed out with a shaky unsteady finger to her forgotten ramen cup and chopsticks.

"B-B-Bu-Bu-Buugggg…." She whimpered shutting her eyes tightly, hoping, praying the horrible disgusting creature would go away; or spontaneously combust. She couldn't tell but she could have sworn Link was raising his eye brow as if to say 'you can't be serious?' Link looked at the discarded cup and stared at it intently and sure enough there was an evil lady bug destroying her food, Nayru whimpered in fear. With a deep sigh Link started to walk towards the monstrous beast, emphasis on started. Nayru had somehow dug her heels in the ground to prevent him from moving an inch. He tugged while she gave him really big pleading eyes that looked like a crying puppy's; it was completely out of character on her part but she was too damn scared to care. Link turned away from her and ripped his arm form her pincher like grip and walked over to the lion's den, Nayru praying for his safety.

Link neared the closer to the beast and bent down to examine closer, surprisingly it didn't flew away like most insects. He placed his finger on the chopstick it was crawling on and allowed it to climb on and gave it a ride form his finger to the tree in front of him. Nayru watched with fearful eyes, hoping the demon wouldn't devour Link. However as he observed the scene through her laced fingers that covered her face, she nearly lose her breath.

He was smiling.

Not like the approving smirk that he showed to her those few days ago, no this was a smile of someone truly happy. His dark deep oceanic eyes, normally even darker, were now slightly brighter, nearly to a shining state of peace and happiness. The smile itself wasn't too big nor too small, almost a grin really, a truly handsome grin that caused Nayru feel joyful, even though she was frightened by the malevolent lady bug. Yet she also felt embarrassed, embarrassed at the fact that he was grinning at her fear of bugs, or anything that crawls. She stomped towards him and, even though she was trying to regain her composure, childishly berated him about it.

"What are you talking about?" was his reply. Nayru was about to yell at him again for teasing her but stopped when she saw his eyes had lost their luster. Their happy bright dance was gone and replaced with the cold look of the indifferent. His small beautiful smile had vanished as if in thin air, and now wasn't even a shadow of its former self. Link had, once more, put on his mask of ice and harshness.

Nayru smiled warmly at that day, that smile was so warm, so full of joy she wanted it to never disappear. She even tried to produce the result and do the same thing, but that smile never formed in front of her again. So she had decided that she was going to try her best to get Link to smile like that again.

* * *

'_Although this is a tad extreme.'_ She thought in retrospect.

But she had taken one step forward and ten steps back, now Link was mad at her and didn't want anything to do with her. She had to think of a way to make Link at least look at her. She started thinking on what would make the cold mask of Link Akashiya kind to her.

She slowly started thinking on just what and who Link was and if there was any way to please him.

'_Hmmm,' _she thought _'A gift? No he'd throw that away. How about I fix up his bike? No I am no good at that oil stuff….Oh I know! I'll bake him a cake! Wait I can't bake to save my life though…' _

She sighed, "This is harder than I thought." She tired digging deeper, finding anything at all that help her make nice with the edgy young man. "Wait…" she noticed something on her train of thought.

"Man? That's it!" She jumped up at her bold declaration. "I'll cook for him!" She realized that, no matter how old or mature a man can be, none of them can resist a girls home cooking, and she's the best cook in her family; at least that what her family told her.

She nodded her head in determination, "Alright tonight I'll cook him something so good that he'll love to keep me around! Like they say, 'to get to every man's heart is through his stomach.'"

Although she wasn't really aiming for his heart, she just wanted to see him smile again.

A scowl could be considered a smile, just turned upside down. Nayru flinched under his harsh disappointed gaze. She didn't want to face him out of embarrassment, and focused on the large shelf that held a flat screen and many books that surrounded it in the shelves. She expected him to yell, to berate her, tell her off and force her to move out. She didn't expect him to sigh and calmly say, "Just order take out next time."

With that Link left the room leaving Nayru more dazed and confused then before she blew up the noodles. As the door closed behind Link Nayru felt very inadequate, not being really prepared for what just occurred. She expected a sharp scolding, harsh words being flung at her, not a small glare and some friendly advice. She was thrown completely off, should she be glad that he didn't yell at her or should she feel disheartened that he didn't really care…

She sighed, it was getting late and she had papers to grade. Trying to figure out the ongoing enigma that is Link would be more of a waste of time, and Nayru had a feeling that Link felt the same about her, a waste of his time.

'_Well there __goes dinner,'_ was her dejected thought of her first failure in her plan; and not her last. '_I wonder if anyone will deliver here?'_

Honestly Link just wanted to fall on his bed and forget about his whole day, yet as he looked at his clock in his room that read seven fifty, he knew he wouldn't get any rest until twelve next morning. He really didn't have time to deal with a nutcase of teacher, he had to get to the restaurant by nine and it was an hour ride even with his motorcycle to get to the city, but he couldn't leave Nayru alone; even with the friendly advice. And that's when the thought hit him, _'What if I just left her alone; ignoring her __existence__ just may get her out of the house.' _ It was a cold thing to do, something that would hurt Link deeply, but it wouldn't be as bad as how this whole mess would bite him in the ass in the long run. He scratched the back of his head, and old habit he does when anxious. He let out a groan when he couldn't think of anything else, the plan was a cold one but he didn't have the luxury of time to mull over it. Opening his closet door he pulled out his duffle bag and slung his shoulder, letting out a regrettable sigh.

"I hope there aren't that many customers tonight…" He picked his keys off his desk and headed out, his mind hazy but determined.

* * *

The sun was beaming down with an unforgiving glare, but the cool 59 degrees concrete roof soothed any heat that beat down on Link as he laid face up at the sun, his vanilla pocky stick hanging form his mouth, bouncing with his juggling thoughts. It had been a full week since Nayru had moved in with Link, and it was the worst week of Link's life.

'_Ugh that woman__ is going to be the death of me, or __cause me to see the family therapist.' _

Link grunted at the memoires that were made together with her; the mind numbing memoires. After she had found her inner pyromaniac, Link had banned her from the kitchen; or anything flammable, but that didn't stop her form causing all sorts of hell. Walking into his family's armory and nearly set off a grenade; his mother was an advent collector of old and new weaponry, crashing his motorcycle; that somehow had a bug involved which is why Link just let it go, and that wasn't even the worse of it.

A deep blush crept to Link's face as last Sundays event crossed his mind.

* * *

During that week

It was late into the evening and Link had just come home. There was a birthday party, three of them in fact, and Link was forced to work over time. With a heavy yawn he looked at his watch.

'_Damn twelve seven huh? I made good time I guess.'_ With that thought in mind he decided to indulge himself in a long dip in the hot springs. He took a quick stroll to his room to pick up a change of clothes when he noticed a light in the distance. It was a white glow that came from a room four doors down on the first floor. It was Nayru's room, and it seemed she was up late too.

'_Grading papers probably…'_ Link thought about how hard the teacher was working, it almost made him want to forgive her for crashing his bike; almost. When he had started his plan to ignore the slightly flighty math teacher, it went rather well for him. Whenever she would try to start a conversation with him he would pretend she wasn't talking to him, this obviously got her mad so before she would flip her lid he walked off excusing himself to go train, do homework, or just get out of the house in general. This, of course hurt the teacher, but it was a necessary evil. Yet as he looked at the light peaking beneath the door he couldn't help but remember how his mother would be up on nights like this, and, when he was smaller and younger, he would sneak in her lit room, quiet and shy like a mouse were she would be so into her work she wouldn't notice his silent approach. He remembered her state of dress was usually messy and a little disheveled, completely different form her well-dressed crisp and cold morning self. The smell of peaches and chocolate always tickled his nose whenever he walked in the room; he never knew if that was her natural scent or some unforeseen candles. He would try and steal glances at her work, hoping to both catch her attention and see what she was doing out of pure curiosity. He would watch as her pen would scribble and scratch against her paper, he would stare at how she read through every document with such precision and speed, lamenting how his nine year old mind was never able to keep up. And she would notice him, and with one of those rare warm smiles that she only shows to him and his father, she would scoop him up in her lap and let him help with whatever she was working on that night. Although he was older and now more independent, he would still come to her room on nights when sleep wouldn't take him and speak to her about trivial matters; how his day at school was, what the family was doing, future plans, small things that drew them closer as mother and son.

He missed those nights….

Link shook his head fiercely, his dark blond locks shaking with him. _'Ugh I need some sleep.'_ He continues on to his room his back turned, for once to beckoning light.

Nayru was dead tired. Although dead tired would be better than what she was really feeling. Her room is a complete mess. Boxes were scattered everywhere, the only things that seemed decently organized were her futon, which was next to her window, and her desk; which was clothed with papers, pens, and a few books. The whole day she had been grading papers from last week, she wanted to start the day off with a little more sprit but with Link's continuous coldness, reminiscent to that of Pluto while normally is nothing new, yet it is more pronounced since his ignoring of her hit her hard and made her feel even more tired than before. But she wasn't going to let that get to her. So she did the same thing and acted like he didn't exist, at first. Now she was begging him to talk to her, not out boredom, or even friendship. The house was way too big for her to get around, she got lost going to the bath room, five times, in the same day. But whenever she would even look in his direction Link was turn his head or just walk away like she meant nothing; it was more annoying than hurtful. So she stuck to wondering around, aimlessly getting into messes she shouldn't because Link didn't want her around; Although the bike crash was her fault, she really was terrified of that cricket. She looked at her piles of papers, ironically the last she was grading was Link, who, as the norm, received a hundred and fifty percent. School was just as bad, he would stay up in class but he would ignore all her lesson and pretend she wasn't even speaking. She couldn't launch anything at him because he was actually awake, but she couldn't talk to him without arousing suspicion form the students around them. She was caught in endless loop that she wasn't getting out of. She looked at her digital clock on her night stand the red glowing numbers read one'o six, her bed time. Since she had finished her grading she decided a nice bath would be good. Standing out of her chair she had been seating for the past six hours, Nayru gave a long stretch of her body, her white tee shirt pulling up around her ample bosom revealing that she was wearing no pants just white lacy panties that hugged her hips. She had turned Link's strange absences into a schedule; he would leave early in the morning on weekends and come back late in the night around two or four in the morning, and on week days he would leave the house around six and come back at ten or one, she didn't know where he went but she knew he wouldn't tell her not matter how much she tried to pry him open. So she took advantage of his outings and used them to dress however she wanted; her current style was her favorite. Walking over a few boxes, she hasn't been able to unpack yet, hence why her room was mess, and opened a box labeled 'night wear'. She pulled out a black laced panty and long night shirt, she yawned and stretched her head as she noticed her normally straight bright blue hair was completely in disarray. So she dived deeper to find her pink brush. Satisfied with her finding she marched on to the bath room, a glazed sleepy look in her eyes.

It took some time but she found her mark. _'Ahhh sweet warming water….' _She thought weary in bless. Taking the nob and turning Nayru was quickly sober by a very interesting sight.

Slim and lean is something she would say, but the hard flat six pack would make her say otherwise, the way the small droplets of water seem to roll of them like a stream, how they stretched with every movement, it is madding for any women to only look at. Going on up was the chest, not large and meaty like most athletes, but they're in the range of medium size, if she were to rate them, and fit in perfectly with trim toned body. The skin was tan but not darken form the sun it was natural, something gain form birth, it was like a lighter caramel, and Nayru did have a thing for sweets. The arms were perfectly proportion like the rest of the body, with enough muscle to swoon the hardest of hearts and pick up the heaviest of burdens. The rest of his body, a gift to most women, was covered in a white towel, but that didn't hide the powerful legs under it. With a body like this, the visage must cause women to have fainting spells, although it caused Nayru to nearly scream one name.

"L-Link!?"

The blond head teen, who was just drying his hair, jumped at the sound of his name being said in such high pitched tone.

"W-What the? Nayru!?" in his shock he mistakenly called her first name.

"Ah- Wha- ah- Yo-" Nayru could only ramble on and sputter out nonsense with a deeply scarlet face. Link however, even with a redder face, gained control of his bearings and yelled out

"S-Shut the damn door already!"

That knocked Nayru out of her trance as she shrieked out a stuttering apology and slam the door shut, her face and body redder than fire extinguish. On the other side Link, whose face revealed to Nayru, had his head leaned on the wall near him trying his best to calm his hyperactive nerves in the steamy room. His mind was hazy but he had at least one coherent thought in his head.

'_Was that…. one of my shirts?'_

* * *

Link's flushed face wasn't from the sun as he recounted that night. _'How that woman thought that shirt was her own is beyond me.' _It turns out that Nayru had mistakenly taken one of his shirts when he had forgotten some of his clothes in the washer. Link didn't know what would go first; his sanity or his patience. He didn't know if he should be grateful, but his musing was broken by the sound of giggling girls. Three giggling girls, three giggling girls who had been coming here for a whole week since Malon declared she would never give up on trying to get to know Link better, and true to her word she had been coming to the roof every day for lunch to try and chat Link up; it would have been easier to move to another location but with Nayru around and the fact that Malon would probably find him anyhow, it was best if he just used the same plan with Nayru and ignored them; which is working so well….

Malon has tried many ways to get Link's attention, from shameless flirting to bring random objects hoping his curiosity would get the better of him. But he proved more resilient then she thought, so she decided on the ultimatum and just hope their presence would be enough to make him crack; she was going to be here for a while…

"Hey, Malon," Angie asked, "Did you get how to do those problems that Athena-sensai gave us?"

Malon gave a pained expression while Aryll looked deeply depressed, showing feelings about the work without any verbal input.

"Ugh, my head hurts just thinking about it…" was Malon response.

"So. Many. Numbers…."

Angie sighed in defeat, "How does anyone understand that stuff with going insane is a miracle." She picked at her bento until she found a some fired octopus.

"Hey I know why don't we ask Link-san!" Malon suggested with a smile.

Angie, in her shock, snapped her bamboo chopsticks, she sighed to collect herself. "Malon give it up already; that creep is more interested in clouds than us." Which was something that Angie was extremely grateful for. She was still slightly terrified of the blue eyed jerk, whenever Malon would mention anything about him she would suddenly stiffen up; she's broken many a chopsticks in their lunch hour. She just couldn't get over the some of the rumors that had spread around the school, especially the one about him being a demon.

Said 'demon' seemed to not even notice the girls being only three feet from him. From the way he looked, lazily staring at the sky with a pocky in his mouth, Link looked more like a normal teenager then a demon.

'_Maybe I should fill the house with ladybugs. It's a little evil, but at least she'll be out of the house. Although I don't want to do all that cleaning…' _

Although demon may not be that far off the mark…

Malon gave a definite look, "Oh shush ye of little faith; he'll come around just you wait." And with that declaration she stood up and walked over to her poor target.

Angie grumbled renouncing her concern for her friend, "You know forget it. Just don't come crying to me when he robs you or something."

Malon walked over to Link yet, even though she boasted about her confident, she did feel a little worry. Link had proven to be a more powerful foe than she believed, resistance every attempt to start a conversation with him, but she's a Kisugarui, and Kisugarui's never give up; although her sloth of a father wasn't included.

"Hey Link how good are you in Advance trigonometry?" She asked the question in a delightful tone hoping praying something anything would cause him to at least turn his head, but at usual he didn't even give her the time of day. She tried again, "Ms. Nayru's class is murder huh? I hear she throws pencils like ninja stars." She tired appealing to his more humorous side, but she forgets Link didn't know what a funny bone is. She started grasping at straws; really old rusty metal barded straws…

"I mean what woman-"

"Malon."

She froze at the sound of her name being called, she tired her best to hide her amazement.

"Yes?"

She was treading his answer, hoping she hadn't pissed him off enough to throw her over the gated roof.

A haggard sigh escaped his lips, "If I do this will you stop coming up here?"

At first Malon wanted to scream 'Yes!', but she simple coughed in her fist to readjust her shock that she was actually having a conversation with him.

"Sure, if you help me with my history and Angie with her English." She heard him sigh even heavier before she dealt the final blow, "Tomorrow, for me and Friday for Angie."

She saw his eye right twitch, she inwardly smirked, she had him, or so she hoped. He hadn't said anything for a full minute and she thought he might have changed his mind.

"…Fine."

She was shell shocked, awestruck and completely floored if had been this easy she would have started failing History a long time ago. Link got up with a groan and walked to a still nervous and sheep like girls, a lazy gaze in his eyes. He dropped down next to Aryll who squeaked at his sudden appearance and how he took the book out of her bag.

"What do you have a problem with?" His voice was tired and obviously annoyed, Malon was overjoyed. The fact that he was talking to her was magical in itself but he was helping both her friends, she needed to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Although she still hadn't learned a thing about him, the fact that he didn't give her the full cold shoulder raised her sprites slightly, it showed hope for her plan to dig out the enigma that was Link.

* * *

His head was killing him. He'd rather deal with a thousand pervy Ganondorf's then listen to Malon. His head was already spinning an mile a minute with plans on trying to get a certain teacher out of his house and out of his mind, but with Malon constantly breathing down his neck, his thinking became no more than a giant batch of nothing; which was why he so easily compromised with her. Link sighed; the faster he got this done the faster he could get Nayru out of his house. He looked towards his victim, Aryll who was staring at him with a childlike wonder; As if he was the most interesting thing on the roof. Once she had noticed herself looking at him with such intent, she immediately turned her head in red embarrassment. Turning his head in the front he saw the brunette who was shaking like leaf in a storm in fear of something, and that something was a Link. She tried to offer him a very forced smile, as if not to offend him in any way, however her eyes dared not to meet him; which was a good thing since she would faint under his cool bored gaze. _'What type of rumors spread about me?' _Link couldn't help but think that in wonder and exasperation.

"So, 'sensei', when do we begin?" He ignored Malon's new found giddiness as she sat beside him; although deep down it was slightly affected him too.

"Uh, um…" the mouse beside him squeaked. Link looked at Aryll who shied away from Link's icy eyes. She tried to form the words in her head to come from her mouth, but her nervousness had stopped her, until she finally burst.

"Thank you!"

Her voice echoed off the roof of the school and onward into the parking lot; no doubt someone heard her. Angie nearly face palmed herself, but decided against when she noticed Link was unfazed, Malon sighed at her friend's nervousness, and Link looked at her with a deadpanned expression but there was a deep sense of confusion in his eyes that Aryll quickly took notice.

"Ah, no not this, well um yes, thank you for this, but also thank you for un that time when you, well you probably don't remember, but sill um…" Her rambling cased with a blushing face and a confused thought process.

Malon giggled at her Aryll's distress, "Aryll clam down, Link-san's not going to bite your head off."

Link raised an eyebrow as if to say 'You wanna bet?'

Aryll reigned her composer, "Um right." She took a small breath and released it along with her anxiety.

She inclined her head to Link, "Thank you Akashiya-san for protecting me from those thugs three months ago." The sincerity in her voice hit Link like a truck, he never expected to her to sound so genuine; and he didn't even remembered what happened that day.

"Ok Angie it's your turn." Malon had once more driven Link out of his thoughts as she pointed out her black haired friend you jumped at the sound of her name being called.

"Eh, me!?" She shouted in disbelief. "I-I got nothing to say to him!" She then realized her mistake and quickly tried to remedy it. "Um n-not that y-you're a j-j-jerk or anything but um…." She finished a mess of words with a gulp, thinking Link might gut her right then and there.

Malon groaned, "Come on Angie, Link's nothing like those stupid rumors we heard!" Malon, even though she confident in her statement, couldn't but look at Link with suspicious eyes however. "But you aren't an international drug lord, right?"

Link nearly face faulted at that point, _'Seriously WHAT do people say about me!? A drug lord really!?' _

As Link was coming to terms with his many titles, Angie's anger beat out her fear.

"Fine then!" She turned to Link fiercely, "Thank you for getting that pervy teacher off my back too!" Tuning her fangs to her Malon, Angie gave her best death glare. "There you happy!"

"Yup!" Malon chirped back. Aryll laughed behind her hand at her friends bickering, while Link was trying to decipher just what he had gotten himself into. When he had come over here he had excepted something similar to what Angie was doing not too long ago, instead of being in fear of his very presence, they had done nothing more than thank him for the good deeds he did and didn't expect anyone to notice, which was just fine with him. Normally whenever Link would scare off his horrible History teacher Ganondorf from leering at the many girls in the school, like he did for Malon, a few weeks ago and, now that she had refreshed his memory, Angie about a month ago, the victims would turn tail and run form him, like he was the evil pervert. Which was understandable now that he had a glimpse of the many nick names he had mistakenly made for himself; a world renowned drug lord was definitely in top ten 'what in the world?' file, any sane person would run away from someone with a nickname like that. So when three girls come to thank him for helping them, it was kind of surprising. As he helped Aryll come to terms with her math demons, Link's mind started to wonder into places he never thought about until now. Why had he been helping people?

He wanted to be further away from people so they wouldn't be caught in the cross fire of his tragic life, not have a study date like he was having now. He acted cold yet people still flocked to him; Nayru, Malon, and judging how Angie and Aryll weren't running in fear of him, they too have been attached to him like bees to honey. Could it that girls liked his cold aloof attitude?

He shook his head at that; if that was the case all of these girls would have been pinning for his affection, that and he wasn't _that_ kind of emo, he hated those types. So then why the mother duckling like behavior, following his every move. It was maddening to him, like a puzzle he was always so close to finishing but it always changed its pattern before he could actually finish it. What had made them so curious about him that they had to stoop to, in Nayru's case, moving in with him.

"Ne, Akashiya-san." Aryll's voice had broken him out of his thoughts, "Um how do you do this problem again?"

Link looked at her, and her two friends who had gathered around to watch, blinking as if to register what she just said. "Ah, um sure." Was his quite response. And that's when it happened, sudden realization.

Link cursed himself harshly for such a late realization. His farther, Aoron Akashiya, was as quite as an empty room and as kind as saint who was born from an angel. It was a very strange combination of a personality that many made fun of, his mother being one of the many, but it was something he couldn't help but admire, and how he could make friends with pretty much anyone; when a burglar invade their house when he was younger, he woke up in the middle of the night to see said burglar having tea with his father and mother, who had her favorite katana by her, chatting like old friends. And Link was just like him in his mannerisms, being quite yet kind to a fault, and how he didn't even notice he was even like that. His father was also as blind as a bat when it came to noticing these little part of him, he was a very modest man yes, but that didn't excuse him when half of a family his married into, and his son, calls him out on it. Link had thought, and prayed that he would not become as dense as his farther. He believed it to be true, until today.

The door leading to the roof suddenly brust open, before Link could damn his genes to hell. What came out of the doorway was the pure definition of lowlife; there was six of them each of them wearing a blue corralled long sleeved shirt over a buttoned up long sleeved shirt, many of them had piercings and a few tattoos on their arms and/or face, which is not school regulation, most of them were at least nineteen, although there was one teen who looked at least tall as Ganondorf, probably held back a year or seven, and they were laughing very jovially at some un heard of joke. They didn't notice Link or any of the girls, which he rather enjoyed, he already had a headache and he didn't need six more. But Link's good luck didn't last as the one in the front took notice of the three young girls, who didn't seem to want any of his attention.

"Well isn't this a pretty sight!" He had a ring piercing on his nose and was a tad short, his smile was more predatory than an sharks, and his black soulless eyes screamed distrust. The girls ignored him while Link continued to teach Aryll.

"You know this is our spot, right? No one comes here but us so unless you little girls want those pretty faces of your all bloody, get out." His threat fell on death ears, which was something he didn't approve of. "Oi, you little-"

"Yes we heard you, you pig, but that doesn't mean we're going to move just because you tell us to." Malon stood and confronted the teen, nearing her eyes dangerously, Aryll looked somewhat frighten, yet Angie had a fierce look on her face, ready to throw a punch if necessary. Link, he just kept on teaching, as if nothing was really happening.

The teen sneered at first then he noticed Aryll then smiled like a hyena again, "My your cute." He pushed past Malon who protested to him but he ignored her and walked up to her but was blocked by Angie who stood to him in pure defiance.

"Back off, jerk." There was no fear in her voice only resentment.

He scoffed, "Watch it flat chest, or I'll cut that out those little eyes of yours." Whether his threat was a real one Angie didn't care she just balled her fist tighter and stared directly into the thugs eyes. When she didn't move the thug raised his fist, "Alright you asked for it!"

Before he could throw his punch and Angie could retaliate, a loud rough sigh interrupted them.

"Look, it's been a long day and I really don't feel like dealing with loud mouths at the moment so could you please leave." Link's tone was polite, but there was very heavy sleepy undertone within it. The thug sent glare to Link, and pushed Angie aside who fell in the strong arms of one of the boys more muscled friend who held her with a sinister grin.

"Hey! Let go of me you big idiot!" Angie struggled against him, but only wasted her own energy.

Malon tried to run to her aide but was taken by the arms by one of the others, this one having a tiny Mohawk.

"What the fuck did you just say ya blond shit stain?" The short haired thug stood right into Links face, growling menacingly. Link sighed, closed the book and stood up, stretching out the kinks in his arms and gave the thug a annoyed expression.

"I said it'll be best if you just leave. We're busy at the moment and we don't want to cause any trouble so please leave, I don't think no one wants to get hurt."

"What the-Was that a threat shit face!? Huh!?"

Link groaned tiredly, he wasn't really in the mood to deal with guys like him, especially since he promised not to fight any students in the school to both the principle and his parents.

"How did you get that as a threat? Are you really that slow or are just trying to pick fight?" Link mumbled under his breath, although the punk ears weren't as slow as his mental capacity for learning. He grabbed Link by the collar of his blazer, his eyes blazing.

"What the fuck was that, you piece of shit!?" Link didn't even flinch at the how he was held; although he flinched at how bad his breath smelled. Link kept his calm expression, knowing how much of threat the boy really was, but as he finally took in his appearance, the blue shirt was not an attire of Hideskimori Link's whole aura seemed to change.

"Listen you blonde haired-"

"You're not form this school are you?" Link's tired tone had left him and was replaced with a calmer and deadlier one. The thug looked at Link like he grown a second head.

"What the hell? Why would we go to such a lame ass school like this?" There was a small breeze that blew for a moment like a single for a change to Link's calm expression as his eyes got darker.

"..Ah, well, that makes my job a lot easier."

The punk gave Link a questionable look, "Huh make what-"

It was a flash, an instant moment that, even if you didn't blink you still would have missed it. A punch straight into the stomach, followed by an uppercut that cracked a tooth and a jumping roundhouse that sent the thug's body flying. If it wasn't for the gate around the roof, he would have been falling to his death at the moment. All eyes watched the body as it soared in the air with a pain induced grunt as he hit the gate with a large rattle, and feel to the ground with a thud, bleeding form his mouth form the cracked tooth. Malon was the first to turn her eyes to Link with just enough time to see him put his foot down, and shoot himself off like a bullet. The thug holding Angie was the first to go, Link rushed in so fast the boy didn't notice until he felt a sharp pain in his side form a side kick. He release Angie and looked to where the pain came from only to get powerful sidekick to the face that bruised his nose. Link swung his leg back and forward, slapping his face with his foot, jumped with a spinning round house with his that caused him to spin as he fell to ground. The others finally took notice of two of their friends being beaten, and tried to gang up on Link.

"Get that bastard!" one of them yelled as three more men ran at Link, one of them wielding a lead pipe that he had taken form in inside of his shirt. Link waited until one of the thugs was in range and sidestep a sloppy haymaker and grab weak jab. As he grabbed his arm and pulled him into a devastating under arm punch, and a jab to his trachea that gave it a large purple bruise. As he fell to the ground coughing up blood, the last two were upon Link one thrashing his lead pipe around the other throwing a sidekick that, proved he has some skill. Link weaved through the un-rhythmic swings and ducked under a round house, the thug with the pipe went for a thrust.

"RAH!" He yelled trying to put more power in it, but Link sidestepped, grabbed the rusty pipe, and finished with a solid side kick in a graceful and fluid motion. He continued his assault by pulling both the pipe and its' user to knee him in face, his comrade tired for a sneak attack behind Link but only received a back kick to the groin. The pipe wielder let grip go as he blacked out from the concussion. Link took his weapon, and twirled it around with a horizontal swing that slammed the pipe into the thug behind him head knocking him out cold. He continued his spin and threw the pipe like an arrow straight into the big guy's, that was holding Malon, skull. His head flew back form the hit and he released Malon who ran to get out of Link's way as he dashing towards them with lighting quick speed. The large oaf with a bowl cut hairstyle clutched his head in agony then opened his eyes to see Link's fist ram into his face. He came in again with kick to the teen's side and a combination punch to the gut that turned into a jumping upper cut to the chin that sent Link above his head to finish him off.

"Hm!" Was all Link grunted out as he flipped in midair and dropped a axel kick on top of the thugs head. He fell to the ground with a groan and a thud, while Link landed on his feet, not even a single scratch on him, all under two minutes.

His back was turned to him, he swear he saw an aura of blood around him. Trying to get away he tripped over himself whimpering in fear of what he would do if he caught him. He turned his head, he flinched heavily. Those eyes, those bright blue eyes that held such harsh intent, intent that promised nothing but pain should he ever be crossed. Those cold icy blue eyes reminded him of rumor, a myth, a terrifying legend that had spread across the Kyoto underground. He lifted his hand and cracked it, the sound of the bones in his hand rearranging in palace seemed to penetrate his very soul.

"…next." It was like blast of ice daggers that stuck in his most vital parts when he spoke.

"Ah..Ah…y-y-y…" he was surprised to find his voice, but he more terrified of the revelation he just had.

"T—T-T-Th-" He scooted far back until he was at the entrance of the door.

"T-Th-The Blu-Blue E-Eyed B-B-B-Beast…You're the fucken Blue Eyed Beast; A-Amaterasu's harbinger!" He shook his head in utter defiance of the truth before him.

"No way! No fucken way am I doing this! Fuck this shit!" With that declaration he ran down the stairs, hopping to put distance between him and the monster behind him.

Link stood in that spot, and shrugged indifferently, "Amaterasu's Harbinger huh? Haven't heard that one in a while." He muttered to himself.

The buzz of the bell caught Link out of his musing, "Ah better get to fifth period." He started walking down the stairs to his next class, in a clam pace and outlook.

It was truly unbelievable, no unbelievable wasn't a word any of them could use. Aryll was had grown roots and stuck in her spot on the floor, her math book next to her ridged body, Angie had a ghostly expression, white as a sheet and far beyond anyone's reach on the mortal plane. Malon seemed to most coherent of the three whispering a quiet, "Wha-" but she couldn't continue her sentence, wonder just who or what Link Akashiya is…

* * *

Dinner at the Akashiya mansion was quiet and awkward, like having to meet your father at a parent teacher conference, something Nayru knew too well. She hadn't seen Link all day, she expected that he had skipped her class, so when she heard about the Akirakkami High school delinquents invading the school during lunch she was slightly worried. She became even more worried when she saw the ambulance take away six teenagers on stretchers, she feared the worst; although they looked like they need body bags instead stretchers. She felt relieved when she saw him skateboarding home, however when she tried to talk to him he gave her the cold shoulder once more, and now he was giving her a blizzard as she picked at her Styrofoam cup of top ramen while Link was reading a book.

She desperately wanted to talk to him, say something to see if he was oaky, but more importantly wanted to have some form of conversation with him. The past two weeks for her has been nothing but troublesome. She still doesn't know how to get around the house; she had nearly had her head taken off by a drum symbol when she walked into the band room, and she really didn't want a repeat of last night. Her face turned scarlet, even though it's terribly wrong, she couldn't get Link's young twenty year old plus five years of martial arts body out of her head, and couldn't believe she was wearing his shirt. It was so mortifying when she found out that the whole morning she couldn't look at him without blowing up into a blushing mess. Yet she was still determined to get to know Link, even if it killed her. So today she wasn't going to take no for answer.

She cleared her throat, to catch his attention or clear her nervous, "So how was your day?"

Link continued to eat, acting like she wasn't even there. "I heard some delinquents got in to the school." She tried again hoping this info would peek his interest. "Do you know how they got in?"

Again ignored like a house fly.

"It makes you wonder what's going on with our school security if four kids could sneak on our school like that." Link turned the page in his book.

This was what it was like for the past two weeks; she would try talk to Link but he would just pretend she didn't exist.

She sighed, "Link it isn't easy." She picked at her ramen, thinking what to say. "This, this is very hard for the both of us. I know you hate being around people, and I am definitely not someone you want see every day too."

She paused, although she didn't expect him to respond in any way. He just resumed on reading his book.

"I-I know you don't want to let anyone in, and you'd rather be alone but-" she couldn't look at him even though his cold blue eyes were more focused on the book in front him then the desperate teacher. "But I am trying really hard to cope with this too, and I won't get too deep into your personal life or anything similar. But please give me some-"

"This is sad."

The sudden artic chill caused her to freeze. He didn't look at her, he just turned a page in his book. "I don't know what reason you have for trying so hard; it pathetic really." He turned another page, the book reaching the peak of its climax. "As I said before I don't really need your help; I am doing fine on my own." His eyes peaked form the book, freezing over Nayru once steeled nerves. " But are you sure it's not you who needs the help?" That triggered her to look at with shocked eyes, as if he had discovered a secret of hers. Yet she only met the title of the book 'Go Rin No Sho'(The Book of Five Rings). "However, I don't care about your problems or what your reasons are for doing this, and hoping for you to go away like a bad nightmare has been back firing on me since day one." He side and set down the book, deciding to finish it later. He chilling blue eyes caused Nayru to flinch.

"You're like a plague, a mistake that shouldn't have happen. But because we are bounded in this trap, I am forced to deal with you. " Link stood up from the table and walked to the door behind Nayru, who was too stunned to move. "So from this day forward I won't even acknowledge you as person, and I will only address you at school."

He closed to the door with a dark chill that ran up Nayru spine, yet she didn't register the chill, she was too caught up the harsh heart stopping words.

"Like a bad nightmare…"

Is that what she was….

"Pathetic really…."

He wasn't the only one who said that.

"You don't deserve the tittle of Athena…"

His words still hurt her, but Link's utterly shattered her.

'_What am I really trying to do….' _

"Are you sure you're not the one who needs help?"

They didn't plague her nor hunt her, the spoke the truth to her. Telling her who she really was, and her true motives in this whole game.

_' I am such an idiot…' _ she had a meaningless chuckle. Why was she even here in the first place, to delete her own sins, ask for her own forgiveness, or was it to find out what she should believe in. His words bit her hard but she understood; it was like before, she wasn't needed she was just a headache to everyone. She looked at the clock, it wasn't even seven and yet she felt deathly tired, yet it wasn't the time that made her weary it was what she was doing, a continuous endless path she was following that will get her closer to nowhere. It really was pathetic, chasing something that could never be caught just for your own selfish gains, it was really sad. And an Athena was never sad, they are only better, no more no less, and she was an Athena, and she couldn't be anything other than that.

* * *

Yet again on the roof of Hideskimori was quiet and lonesome beside a young blonde teen. He stood, leaning over the fence, overlooking the parking lot of his high school a chopstick hanging out of his mouth lazily. His expression was calm like normal, yet his mind, as always was a hurricane of activity. He couldn't look himself in the mirror yesterday, his cold words hit him harder than they've hit his tenant, and he didn't want to believe he said those words but he knew he did. After the fight with the Akirakkami students, Link had a slight thought on his plan of ignoring his high school math teacher. He knew that pretending she wasn't there wasn't going to get her out of his house; he had forgotten how stubborn she could be, so he proposed that he try being a little more forceful in his ways, and judging by the silence he heard as he stood by the door, his plan had worked. He showed off his dark and colder side to her, hoping to push her over the edge and out of his home, and it had worked; a little too well in his opinion.

_'She should be out by tomorrow.' _his thought was an optimistic one and yet.. _'I should be glad that she's gone, but why do I….' _When he woke up this morning getting ready for school, he's normally greeted with a warm smile and kind eyes through Nayru red rimmed glasses. But as he got up this morning, there was no greeting, no warm heartfelt smile, or kind blue eyes to say 'hello' to him this morning. Ever since that night he hadn't seen hide or hair of the math teacher; he wasn't even sure she came to school today since he skipped her class like normal. For some reason when he didn't see his teacher's kind greeting this morning he felt, nothing. Usually he'd feel annoyed, or exasperated, in the mornings, or tired, weather she was there or not, but today he felt nothing, as if he had no feelings at all.

That's what worried him; why did he feel nothing? It could be the words he said, but he knew that was only part of it, there was something more.

'_Could it be that she reminds me of-'_ he denied the thought so fast he got whiplash. There was no way that was possible…

His head hung lower over the fence, he never really thought like this before, before he met her. Before he met Nayru he merely just accepted the path he chose with a tough exterior, but now that he met her, he's been feeling more enclosed, backed into a corner like a freighted caged animal, but he wasn't afraid of being beaten, his fear was of getting close; he didn't know what to do at this point.

Even though Link was completely taken in by his thoughts, his senses were as sharp as ever. So it was no surprise that he heard the sound of the roof door opening and footsteps walking towards him; since they weren't too quiet for an assassination attempt he didn't turn, he just continue to stare off into white cloudy sky.

"Why am I not surprise to see you here."

That caused him to lift his head, standing next to him was Malon with a small grin on her face. She wasn't looking at him, and nor was he, she just stared off into the distance, enjoying the cool breeze that blew around her. It was understand able why most of the males in this school would be trying to when her heart, standing there next him, Link could see the beauty that was her flaming red hair that she gently pulled behind her ear, fixing it in the wind; although it didn't need much changing. Even though the school uniforms weren't meant to be sexy or cute, Malon had somehow pulled both off. Her blue eyes contrasted with the black blazer and white collared shirt that hugged her kindly enough to show off her more intimate parts; they left little to the imagination, but it was nearly sinful at how the skirt hugged her hips. All this was included with her charming steadfast personality and the high grades in her advanced classes, it was perfectly understandable why she would be popular with the boys and some of the girls in the school. Yet she was persisted in knowing a boy like Link; Someone who was rumored to be either a delinquent or a drug dealer from he heard yesterday, not only that, but from the display of violence with those thugs, he thought she would have stayed clear of him and yet here she is, standing next to him like he couldn't hurt a fly.

"Aryll had to study for her math test and Angie is helping out one of the teachers; if you're wondering where they are right now. "

Link didn't response, although he was curious as to why they weren't with her.

"They we're kind of worried about you; although I told them there was nothing to worry about." She giggled slightly behind her hand, "I told them we should've been more worried about those jerks, since you bet them so badly."

Link didn't laugh with her, he was more confused if anything. Why would they be worried, last he saw them they were too scared to speak, so why would they care for someone known as 'The Blue Eyed Beast'?

"Why are you here?" He wanted know more than that, what made this girl so fascinated with him.

She giggled cutely again, "Always the cold shoulder, ne Link-san?" she looked at the dog shaped cloud that was chasing the ball, or was that a bird?

She leaned in on the edge of the fence along with him. "Wweell, you remember the promise you made? It's my turn now."

Link groaned at the memory of his promise to her and her friends, he was suppose to help her with her history today and her even stranger friend with her English tomorrow. However as he took in her appearance she didn't seem to have her history book, or anything for that matter. She was bare besides the clothes she wore and the silver charm bracelet on her right wrist that had a horse galloping form it.

"But I already had my history test so it kind of late for studying. Eh heh heh, I hope I did well; I studied all night for it…" she laughed nervously, as if she didn't read the atmosphere around them. He started to get annoyed and turned to her.

"Look, Wha-"

"Here!"

Before he could end her crazy playtime, she shoved a similar sliver bracelet, like the one she had on her wrist, in his face, however this had a full moon on the end of it. Link looked at it, wondering what he should do.

Malon sighed, playfully annoyed. "I swear sometimes you're so dense."

Without a second thought, or asking his permission, she took his hand and placed the charm in his it.

"You know we were scared yesterday." Her hand overlapped his, both the bracelet and his hand felt warm. "We didn't know what those guys were going to do to us, and when you stood up we were even more worried." She didn't look into his eyes and turned her head to the ground.

"I-I am not one to believe rumors much, but when I saw you talk that jerk I thought you might have joined him, and I would have been wrong about you."

When their eyes met, Link saw a brightness that seemed to out shine something, some he thought he had kept hidden.

"But I was wrong to think that Link-san." She smiled a kind smile at him. "I was right, deep down you'er a very kind person, you just don't want people to find out. Why?" she shook her head, as if rejecting an idea. "I don't know and you'll probably never tell me."

Taking both her hands she closed his hand over the charm and her hands over his. "But I am hoping someday you'll tell me what you're feeling, as your friend Link-san."

He turned his head, as to not show her his hard scowl, and red face; it was getting harder to keep his cold demeanor.

"I-It never occurred to you that I was just protecting myself…"

Malon giggled and placed her hands behind her back, "And who said anything about you protecting anything?"

His red face became redder, and, as if she noticed Malon laughed lightly.

"I better get going; Angie's going to need help moving those boxes." She turned to leave him, to let him stew in his own embarrassment.

"I don't why you see your kindness as a weakness Link-san." She wasn't even a foot away from the door when she spoke to him, back turned to him. "It's a very great thing to have, so you shouldn't hide it, or the burdens you carry on your shoulders."

That caused Link to look at her in shock, _'How did she….'_

"There's a reason the hero has friends, without them he would go insane without telling anyone about his problems or having anyone to help _him_ in his time of need."

She turned to him a stuck her tongue out playfully, "If you don't get that analogy you really are that dense, tee hee!"

She left after that, just as mysterious as she came, leaving Link with a charm and a more hectic mind before she came.

Her words were more potent than ever before now; he never knew she could so insightful. The principal had said something similar to him many times before.

'_let someone in' _He'd say and Link would just let them brush past him, but now as he stood on the roof, with a charm in his hand he was thinking about what those words meant. When his parents died, that had become the straw that broke his back, with all the tragedy's that happened to people that knew him, and finally the people closest to him dead, he decided to close himself off to the world and hold down the family line with nothing but his very being. He thought it was a good deal; no one would die around him and the family business could go on, but it seems he didn't take in account of how taxing it would be on him and the people around him. He didn't want to let anyone in so he tried to act cold and quite as to not attract attention, but here he was with a charm and a teacher in his home; it was truly ironic, he couldn't help but think…

"_I don't why you see your kindness as a weakness Link-san."_

"…_without them he would go insane without telling anyone about his problems or having anyone to help him in his time of need."_

Her words floated around him, and they caused him to sigh. He looked at the charm in his hand, the pure silver glinted in the sun and the moon that dangled form it in the middle was full and fruitful; why a moon he would have to ask her about that later.

"Letting someone in huh…" He mumbled his words, as if trying to recognize them. He sighed again and leaned his back against the gate, taking out his phone in the process. He tapped a sequence of numbers on the phone touch screen, and placed it on his ear hearing a dial tone.

"This is so going to bite me in the butt later on I know it…" was his spiteful grumble.

'_Ugh…'_ The groggy voice said as it picked up on the other end.

"Hey Mido," Link answered.

'_Oi Link, do you know what time it is over here?' _the voice on the other end was obviously not amused at the time Link was calling.

"Yeah, sorry, but I need you to do me a favor."

'_Two bloody fifth teen in the morning…family or no family?'_ Asked the grumpy receiver.

"No, strictly personal." He lifted the charm as is shined like a diamond in the sun.

"I need you to get me everything you can on a Nayru Athena…"

* * *

He never expected her to live in this side of Kyoto; the streets were litter with trash in both its natural and human form as some seedy young men were giving Link's dark green Hayabusa motorcycle the 'stealing eye, ' but a quick glare form his blue eyes sent them scattering like the roaches they were. The building in front of him was in bad shape like the neighborhood. Paint was peeling off in droves it's once blue, or black, or green or whatever colors it once used to be had been long forgotten like an old man with Alzheimer's. There was a hole in the two story apartment building roof, and in many of the windows that showed shadowed silhouettes of arguing couples, gangs, and what looked like to Link a crime scene of a dead body. It all wasn't new to Link; he worked a mile away from the horrible place, he was just surprised that such a woman would live in a place like this. When Mido had told him Nayru's last home she lived in, Link took an early leave form school and raced home before the school day ended so he couldn't see Nayru on his way there. He didn't see her red convertible out front when he got there so he suspected her to be back at his school, which brought up another point. Apparently the Athena's were a very popular family, not as rich as Link's but still pretty up there in the high class society, which would explain why she would have such a high class car on a teacher salary. But it didn't explain why she lived in such a cruddy part of town.

'_It seems Athena-san has more __secrets__ than me.' _Link thought.

Getting off his bike, and kicking down the kickstand, Link walked in the dirty parking lot of Kato's Apartment; or as the sign said 'Kat 's Apartm et', in his high school uniform. 209 was the door he was looking for, so he walked up the steps to the second floor and walked down the hall passing the many busted windows and broken doorways. He reached his destination only to be hit with a evicted sign on the door, the payment, as said on the door was four weeks past due. Now Link seemed to understand his crazed principal's reason for letting Nayru stay with Link, she was probably home less for at least two to three weeks. But what he didn't get was why an Athena was living here, it just didn't add up. She had two sisters, both doing very well in their respected professions; one as a super model and the other as a top MMA fighter, but what had happen to Nayru Athena the teacher, why is she living in a stink hole like this when she could be living in a paradise of sorts.

And like a train it hit him; her parents had disowned her.

"Oi, ya little shit what're ya doin here!? I thought I told you punks not to sell your crap in my place!"

Link's thoughts were interrupted by a large balding man who didn't know the meaning of the word washing machine, or deodorant. His jean pants were ripped and his face had seen better days; stubble and pizza stains seem to live on his face and he large eyes didn't seem to intimidate anyone unlike his smell.

"Huh? A high school uniform? Hey shouldn't ya be in school ya delinquent!" He shouted at Link again, but he was ignored as said delinquent was taking in his new information.

It made full sense, many a rich family had disowned their own children, matter how old, because they never met their family standards; His family was no exception. But to put her in a place like this, they had given a car, fully paid off as it seems but to let her live in a place known for its shootings, crimes and drugs.

'_We may disown our family members but we don't send them off without a knife in a den full of wolves and tigers.'_

He couldn't believe her family would do such a thing, Nayru may have not been a beautiful runway model or a strong fighter, but she was brilliant when it came to the arts of math learning. The more he thought on this more his anger increased at both the family and himself. Here he was beating down a probably already broken woman just because he didn't want her to get hurt by being around him; the irony around him was strong. He sighed, he couldn't fix what was already destroyed.

"Oi brat, are you looking for that slutty teac-gak!?"

Kato's throat was shut by Link's foot as it was held against in a perfect sidekick. Kato started sweating bullets as he was faced with icy blue eyes of a beast.

"Shut it."

And shut it Kato did, not even a whimper escaped his mouth.

Link sighed, getting his temper back in check, "The woman leaving here was a teacher right?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Link just wanted to make sure, and judging by Kato's nod he was right.

"How long ago was she leaving here?" he tightens his hold on Kato's throat; although he wouldn't kill the old man, but he didn't need to know that.

"U-Um A-about th-th-three months ago."

'_So before she became my teacher.' _He thought.

"When was this eviction notice sent?"

"Um about a month ago. Look she was way behind on her payments; the only reason I let her stay was cause she was a hotty, gave me something to look at ya know."

Link's eyes narrowed further…

Kato stated to break down, "L-Look k-k-kid I-I don't know w-what you've got a-against that teacher but-" Link ignored the man's rambling and dropped his foot getting all the info he needed, he started to walk away and Kato sighed greatly in relief.

He walked down the steps of the crummy apartment complex, stepping over a broken sake bottle.

'_..Her life's rougher than I thought…'_ Link reminisced.

"Oi brat!" It seemed Kato's manhood grew back when Link had his back turned.

"When ya see that chick, tell her she better be back with my money!"

Link stopped on the last step before the he reached the first floor and turned his head to Kato, who froze expecting Link to throw a ninja star at him or something.

"Don't worry, she won't be paying you back."

He continued to his bike, and rode off.

* * *

She sighed deeply as she took her book form her desk and set it in another box, it was the last one of the day. When she got home she hadn't seen her landlord, which she was relatively glad about. She feared that if she saw him she would have broken down somehow.

Shaking her head fiercely she thought, _'Darn it Nayru, stop thinking like that! You're an Athena, this isn't a problem, and it's an obstacle you break though.'_ Although she thought that she knew that Link was no mere obstacle, he was the biggest and strongest brick wall she had ever seen, and no amount of force or dynamite would break him. It's was a fools choir and she knew it, so then why did she continue on then? It wasn't for pity, she had promised not to show him any, and it was more than wanting him to smile again. Was it really for her to prove she was stronger than she seemed, she didn't know. All she was that her time was up and she needed to go home forgetting her little dream.

'_Although I really don't have a home to go to…' _she sighed mournfully. "Maybe I could stay with one of my sisters…"

"You're doing it wrong you know." Nayru jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned to see Link leaning against her door frame, an annoyed look plastered on his face. She more surprised to see him home then he actually speaking to her; she had left the school a little early so shed have enough time to pack, so Link should still be in school.

"How am I-" Link silenced her with a sigh and walked towards her, making sure not to step on any of her many scattered boxes in her room. Kneeling down, Link opened the box in front of her and took out the blue covered book she had just put in.

"You're supposed to take stuff out of the box when you're moving in."

Nayru now had a headache. It wasn't hard to deduce the meaning in Link's words, it was the fact if he knew what he was saying.

"I- I am sorry."

Nayru could only look at the blonde teen, too out of her mind to really speak. His eyes were downcast, turned away from hers as if ashamed.

"What I said that, I didn't really mean any of it. I...was just… just trying to hide my weakness…"

It was probably false, the reason, but she had a feeling it was best to let it go. '

"Your very brave, sensei." Nayru turned a little red when he called her that. "To live in shabby apartment, dealing with a jerk like me; you're really something sensei."

"Link…" she never expected him of all people to apologize to her, she was the one who barged in on his life.

"After my parents dead, I tried to close everyone out, so I won't get them or myself hurt anymore." He took out another book this one had a black cover. "It was selfish and stupid of me to do something like that. Heh but it seemed the plan back fired on me somewhat." He looked at the silver bracelet on his right wrist that had a full moon on the end of it, Nayru had wondered where he got it.

Link shuck his head with an amused smile, "But, even though I think I've shut out most of my heart to everyone, I think I am willing to try."

Nayru sat star stuck in what she just heard, she didn't think she could breathe out the words she wanted to say without busting.

"L-Link are you saying that I.." she couldn't finish her sentence it just to unbelievable.

Link sighed, "You know for a math teacher you're kind of spacey…"

"Sp-Spacey!?" Nayru repeated the word like it didn't exist. Before she could berate him on insulting her, Link stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Welcome to the Akashiya Mansion Athena-sensei."

Nayru couldn't believe what she had just heard, he was actually going to let her stay with him.

"B-But what about-" Link ceased her worries with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about what others think, as long as we both keep cool about it nothing bad should happen. Although…" Link, looked at Nayru with the same look he had when he found out about her nearly burning down his home, or when he caught her tangled in his mother's old weapon collection.

"We need to set some ground rules before we continue all this." He held up his finger, counting off.

"One: Stay. Away. Form. The. Kitchen. How you make fire by boiling water is beyond me…"

Nayru laughed a nervous apology on her part, she still didn't get that herself.

"If you want to have anything it's either microwavable or you ask me to cook. Two: Um could you just knock before entering any bathroom…" Link turned red as did Nayru, both their images still burn into their minds.

"Three: I know this place is pretty confusing to get used to so I'll give you a map so you can get around easily and if you have any questions you can ask me."

"Um Link…" Nayru was trying her best not to act timid. Link looked at her in question.

"Thank you." She gave a small smile and a large blush that didn't hide her embarrassment.

Link grin slightly, he turned his head to hide his own blush. "Don't worry about it." He closed her door, leaving Nayru to finish moving.

Nayru sighed in relief, even though she never expected something like this, it was still refreshing to be able stay here and not have to go back to that horrible apartment; she really didn't like that place or the pervy landlord.

'_But I wondered what changed his mind?'_ Nayru couldn't help but question what made Link change his colors so quickly. She had a feeling it had something to do with the moon charm he had on his wrist. But she decided to just ask him later, she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. She smiled at that thought and started to unpack her things into her new home for the next four years.

* * *

Link yawned heavily, it had been three hours since Link helped Nayru fully move in, and he had been on his feet since then; with Nayru barking orders of where to put what. He fell on his bed next to the window, twilight was just setting in so a red hue was bathing his cluttered room. The walls painted with a dark blue, on the far right was his closet where most of his clothes hung neatly, the other half were scattered on the floor around it. Next the closet was a tall dresser. On the wall to his left his swords hung; one English broad sword and two Japanese katanas all three had a black sheaths. Over the end of his bed, cut out piece of newspaper. Link looked at thoughtfully the picture in the paper. It was a picture car crash, bits of the car were scattered about and there was view of the people around the crash site; all of them had a shocked and fearful look on their faces. The date was circled in black marker: March 15.

It was the picture of his family's death, a simple car crash. Link kept the picture as a reminder, a reminder as to why he became cold, so not let anyone near him get hurt anymore, he had promised himself not to letting anyone suffer the same fate as his parents or any of his old friends.

'_Well that's one promise I couldn't keep…' _

Link thought about taking it down, but he decided not to. Call him sentimental, but something he saw in the photo told him to keep. Maybe because it was a memento for his parents, another item to remind him of them, regardless of the reason he kept over his bed.

"So I am going to be living with a math teacher huh?" Link chuckled to himself, "sounds like something out of a manga…"

He didn't know how he was going to deal with the his teacher leaving with him but he had a feeling he'd get used to it.

"Um Link-san…"

And speaking of which, there she was at the door now. "Yes Sensei?"

"Did the TV in the living room always have a hole in it?"

Now that was strange question, "Um no why?"

"Oh um n-no reason so um good night!" After that Link heard her footsteps fade out in to the hall, along with his flat screen.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Hopefully it pleased you all that read it, tell me what you think in your reviews please.**

**Now for the hint on Link's harem: She treats him like a slave through half of the game and is the only princess that helped and was with him throughout the whole game.**

**Hint for Link's harem: if ocarina of time was an high school style anime, she would have been the main heroine in a harem **

**Good luck and I'll see you in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own Zelda **

**Yo surpised huh? Yeah I am still kicking things have just been very, in the immotral words of shikamaru, troublesome.**

**With my laptop crashing on me, no internet at home, then my long writers slump, graduation, college, looking for a job, family troubles, it's going to take me a year and a day to update my stories now. **

**So for now I'll just post this small part of the third chapter to quench your throats for now. It's completely undown, haven't even done any spell corrections yet, but you should get the idea. This is all just to show everyone I am still in on the job so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lone wolf

Chapter 3:

Keeping promises

"You know what your doing is illigle right?"

Anige sighed as she leaned on the wall in one of Hedkimori high school hallways.

"It really is un-healthy, should we call a doctor?" Arlly turn the page of her romance magna.

Anige shugged, "Nah, it's kind of funny actually."

"If you two are done, maybe you could do something useful and, I don't know, be quite!"

Malon hissed at his friends as she cruched low behind the wall, watching her two targets. At the moment they were walking down the halls during, the male to the right, a tall dark blonde, and the female beauty to the left, long blue hair and casual bisnuness and skrit, talking to each other casually.

"I thought we were done with this," metion Anige as she leaned against the wall of the hallway. "He doesn't hates us anymore so why are you still stalking him?"

Malon turned to her firend, insulted, "I am not stalking him! I am studying form afar in a sectinific manner!" she replied in a huff.

"Rrriigghhttt." Angie rolled her eyes.

"You just made it sound more creepy." Arlly replied turning the page of her manga.

A full two months have flown by since Malon won Link's friendship. Although calling it a 'friednship' whould be like calling a catus cuddly. Sure he dosen't give much the cold shoulder anymore, and there has been a smirk once or twice, but the distance is lingering there, with a chilly brezze. She had a feeling that asking him about his social life would ylied her no better answers than asking him about his family. Then there is the current situation going on in fornt of her. For the past few days Malon has noticed how both Link and Ms. Athena have been in each others company for a while druing lunch or passing to classes. Most would think this a quincdinte, but with Link's questionable past; and her immnses cruosity, she couldn't help but look more into why these two opposite engnies are around each other like two moths aeound a flame.

Malon sighed, "Come on aren't you guys at least a little bit curoisu as to whats going on?"

Anige scoffed, "Right, I sooo want to know what some dude with a nickname like 'Bule eyed Beast' dose for a living." Although in realty Angie is triffied of how or what Link did to get his scary nicknames or how a yankee knows about them.

"Didn't you ask your father about him?" Arlly added her two cents, "He is the sheiffe and all."

Malon groaned at the mention of her farther. Her farther is possably the laziest man alive, the only time he acutally works is out on the field; which is rear. So when she asked him about the names she expected him to tell her everything he knew about the names, yet he forze, like a staute as if he saw a ghost. Then she asked his partner, Ingo, he turned pale and started yelling at her why she asked about scary myths and legends and ran off.

"Ugh, I even tried looking into the police files; nothing." Malon groaned. "It's like his reputation is doesn't exsit."

Angie shivered slightly, still not used to the dark aura that those names gave off, and the fact that not even the police knows about him; or wants to deal with him, made her have more fear into Link, "Ok then lets take that as a sign to just let all of this go."

Malon scoffed, "Yeah right! Come on any hint on his past will help us get closer to him." She looked at the backs of her targets as they walked down the halls, the blue haired woman talking to the young blonde.

Arlly sighed, truning the page of her manga, "Malon why don't you admit you have a crush on him already."

Malon shot here head around, blushing red, "I-I don't like him! I am just curious!"

Her outburst left as quickly as it came as she ducked back behind the cornor. Turning her head, she saw nothing but an empty hall. She sighed at the lost of her 'prey'.

"Look guys," she turned to address her friends, "Don't you think it's a little strange that him and Athena-sensai are together so much?"

Both parties looked at each other for second, then Arlly sighed. "Ok, we're not going to say we don't find it wired Link and sensai are together, but, " she closed her manga and gave her firend a consered look, "We shouldn't look into their personal lives so much."

Angie rolled her sholders, agreeing with the shorter blond, "Yeah. They don't seem to be doing anyone any harm so why bother."

"No, it's not both of them I am worried about. It's Link being around sensai, I am worried about him." Malon expressed her plea, but Arlly just sighed with a smug grin.

"Malon you know green isn't a good color on you right?" Anige snickered along with Arlly.

"I am not jelous! I am worried what Athena sensai is doing to Link!" she blushed suddenly, "I-I mean she is a grown woman and all…"

"Your worried about a guy that can takeout six guys easly, without getting a scratch, and beraly breaking a sweat can't handle some twenty something year old math teacher?" Ainge anoucned her scptasizmum with a rised eyebrow. "What she going to do? Multiply him to death?"

"N-No I-I am worried she might be forcing him to do 'that'." Malon turned three shades of red.

"'T-That'? D-Do you mean….." Angie couldn't finish the thought less she turn into a red mess.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I am posting another short story called 'Master'. It'll be done before this chapter and have a hint on a character who will be in this story and their role. It'll be up sooner or later so look out for it**.

**See ya later!**


End file.
